Obsesiones del Amor
by Nyx du Verseau
Summary: Nyx du Verseau y Scarlet Diamond, se unen para traerles este fic, esperamos que les guste.Parejas: SagaxKanon, CamusxMilo
1. Chapter 1

**Este fic es un fic raro... un fic en el cual dejo mi inspiracion... XDDDDDDD**

Esa ni yo me la crei... weno... la novedad de este fic esque es un fic conjunto... que soy sucia... ehem... digo socia de Scarlet Daimond 

Todo un honor para mi...

Obsesiones del Amor

**Capitulo 1 : La Nostalgia del alma**

**_"Todo paso tan rapido... en un abrir y cerrar de ojos... te tuve y te perdi... _**

El sol sae ocultaba nostalgicamente por el horizonte... desapareciendo de la manera mas tragica... triste... esperando que alguien lo observara desaparecer... el astro mayor... el Sol...

En el santuario Atheniense... se encontraban todos los caballeros... ocupando sus respectivas casas... desde que la guerra con Hades termino... ninguno de los caballeros se dirigia la palabra... se habia convertido en el lugar mas sombrio de todo el mundo... solo el silencio se hacia presente... ya que los 14 corazones que ahi habitaban sufrian de un gran dolor... de una batalla que los dejaria marcados para toda la existencia...

Una de las casas que mas se notaba por su tristeza... era la casa de Geminis... habitada por los dos gemelos... Saga y Kannon... quieres apaesar de vivir juntos... no se volteaban a ver nisiquiera el perfil... uno sentia culpa por su pasado... y el otro por que "triciono" a sus amigos... y en especial a su hermano... 

En otra parte del Santuario... la que se suponia que era la casa mas alegre... una sombra la cubria opacando su brillo... como lo hacia en los ojos de su guardian... la Octaba casa... era la casa ... que mas se notaba por el cambio... ya que milo siempre habia sido la alegria del santuario... el siempre sonreia... el siempre reia... llenando de buena vibra a todos los que estaban cerca de el... pero... ahora... su corazón alegre... estaba cubierto por ese mando oscuro de la culpa... ¿Por que no los comprendio...?... no se lo perdonaba...

Por su lado... la casa de Acuario era la que menos tenia cambios... ya que de por si era un ambiente frio y pacifico... pero ahora estaba lleno de tristeza y arrepentimiento... no quiso lastomar a nadie... solo queria evitar una guerra...y consigio que la guerra se hiciera mas dramatica... en especial por algo que no lo puede olvidar... Los ojos de Milo... esos ojos tristes... que lo veian con rabia, odio, decepcion y un largo etc combinado... se senti tan mal... solo queria enmendar su error... pero... ¿como?... era la pregunta que se plateaba siempre... ¿como enmendar ese error... y como ganar la confianza de nuevo...?... no lo sabia y eso lo atemorizaba...

La sombra se expandia... las doce casas ya no tenian la vida de siempre... ya no olian a armonia ni amor... ahora... solo se respiraba dolor y angustia... decepcion y arrepentimiento... ya no era el antiguo santuario que solia ser hace varios meses atras... solo meses... 

Pasaron los dias asi... con ese manto negro... hasta que Camus se desespero... y decidio salir de el Santuario... a pensar... el ambiente esta muy denso y triste...

- ¿Como que te vaz Camus de Acuario?- pregunto Shion de manera extrañada  
- Si mi señor... necesito... entrenar en Siberia... e ire a Francia tambien... - le contesto con una rodilla en el suelo y la otra fexionada donde apoyaba el brazo... su cabeza baja... para que Shion no viera su expresion de dolor...  
- Bien... vete con cuidado... que los dioses te protejan Camus...- dijo comprendiendo el dolor...  
- Si mi señor... gracias...- contesto para hacer le reverencia correspondiente saliendo de la camara del patriarca... 

Camus bajo lentamente... pasando por Piscis... llego a su templo... recogio sus maletas... contemplo su templo antes de irse... serian meses antes de que volviera a ver ese templo... pero sabia que nadie le haria nada... nadie se atreveria a tocar el templo mas... triste...

Camini lentamente hasta dejar atras el Santuario... para llegar al Aereopuerto de Athenas... y subirse al avion... seria un largo viaje... y solo queria descansar... ya no queria pensar... y mucho menos... sentir...


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap 2.- Ausencias.**

**Capitulo por Scarlet Diamond**

Había pensado que era una buena idea, pero ahora que se encontraba fijando la vista en el techo de esa habitación, parte del apenas reconstruido templo marino, recapacitaba sobre que tan inteligente habría sido su decisión.

Nadie inquirió demasiado sobre ello, pues el que el menor de los gemelos guardianes del tercer templo del zodiaco deseara regresar a tomar puesto al servicio de Poseidón no parecía nada extraño, y precisamente nadie se opuso a ello, pues al fin y al cabo, Géminis estaba más que protegido con Saga, y además, Kanon no era el único que se iba. Y de hecho fue hasta que se enteró de que Camus de Acuario había obtenido autorización para irse del Santuario, cuando él decidió hacerle la misma petición a Shion, obteniendo el permiso y regresando a la seguridad que proporcionaban las bravas olas del profundo océano, bajo el cual se escondía, cobardemente, temeroso de enfrentar a la persona que obviamente le había obligado a huir.

Saga… Todo se resumía a esa simple palabra, a ese nombre que portaba el más hermoso de los caballeros atenienses. O al menos esa era la opinión de quien dedicaba su corazón a latir por aquel griego, quien totalmente ignoraba el revuelo de sentimientos que era su cabeza por su sola culpa.

Culpa… otra palabra bisilábica que condenaba la existencia de Kanon. Siempre, al pensar en Saga… en como pudo creer que aquel actuaría como traidor, que en verdad serviría a Hades en sus planes, y aun más, al juzgarlo habiendo sido él mismo el peor traidor de todos.

Kanon suspiró frustrado, girando sobre su cama hasta no ver nada más que la pálida pared. Deseando que su mente estuviera así en blanco tal como la mencionada construcción, más sabiendo mucho mejor, y resignándose a una noche más de sueños que jamás se cumplirían, de recuerdos que lo atormentaban desmesuradamente… de todo menos de un poco de paz, que era lo que tanto anhelaba.

Y lo que le traería tan ansiado deseo, sería irónicamente la compañía a la cual en primer lugar había rehuido. Compañía de ese hombre que con una sola mirada lo cautivaba, y que con su grave voz lo hipnotizaba, incluso si no se hablaran más de lo sumamente necesario. Y ahí otra de las cosas que lo lastimaban a sobremedida; el frío trato que entre ambos se había establecido.

Era comprensible, que después de todo lo que habían pasado, no supieran que decirse, no se consideraran ni siquiera como los hermanos que eran, o por lo menos se trataran como tal. Nada, apenas si unos cuantos cordiales y más bien obligados y comprometidos saludos se dirigían, aunque lo que ambos deseaban fuera mucho más.

Por igual temían, y con pensamientos de semejante índole Saga se levantaba de su cama, salía de su habitación, dirigiendo una nostálgica mirada hacia la puerta del abandonado cuarto de Kanon, y se dirigía a la entrada de su templo. El alto muchacho inspiraba el fresco aire nocturno en busca de consuelo a su desazón, más encontrando ninguno, suspiraba entonces tristemente y daba vuelta, considerando en quizás dar una caminata por el bosque, para ocupar su mente por lo menos en matar mosquitos y no en… Kanon, como siempre.

Saga se adentró en los que para él eran bien conocidos parajes, y así, cubierto por las sombras de los árboles que retaban a la brillante luna, su melancólico estado de ánimo sólo parecía incrementarse, para su desgracia. No podía dejar de preguntarse porqué Kanon se había ido, marchado de repente, sin ni siquiera despedirse. Saga era consciente de la pobre relación que entre ellos había, pero... irse sin una palabra… a Saga le hería saber que para Kanon significaba tan poco como para ni dignarse a explicar las razones de su ausencia.

Una ausencia que lo estaba carcomiendo vivo, con las ansias de volverlo a ver. Podría irlo a buscar y terminar con sus penas, pero ¿como explicarle a Kanon la obsesión que se había convertido para él?; "Eres mi hermano, te quiero… te necesito… te amo"?

Saga sacudió la cabeza, negándose la posibilidad de que Kanon se enterara de sus sentimientos. Eso jamás podría suceder, porque significaría rechazo inmediato, humillación total, y lo perdería para siempre… Saga detuvo sus pasos… ya lo había perdido! ¿Y que había hecho para impedirlo? Nada, dar un estúpido paseo por el bosque.

Se sintió idiota. Inmerecedor siquiera de amar a su hermano, si no era capaz de por lo menos mantenerlo a su lado. El peliazul decidió regresar al templo, planear con un poco de raciocinio cuales serían sus acciones... sí, porque esto necesitaba de tiempo, de planeación. Lo que haría sería más difícil que cualquier batalla, incomparable y superador de cualquier guerra santa jamás vivida, más como tal necesitaba una estrategia de guerra, calcular todo fríamente con la cabeza porque la calidez de su corazón era traicionera y podría hacerle titubear en su decisión… lo iría a buscar.

Con nuevos bríos el joven guardián de Géminis giraba en sus talones para comenzar su camino por donde mismo había llegado, más un extraño sonido que surgió de repente en las cercanías le detuvo. Se concentró, agudizando sus sentidos, tratando de distinguir de donde provenía el débil ruido…

Dio vuelta de nuevo, y caminó sigilosamente…justo en un pequeño claro del bosque, sentado en el suelo, apoyando su encorvada espalda contra el tronco de un árbol, Milo de Escorpio sollozaba… 

Lo reconoció fácilmente, más apenas si podía creer lo que sus ojos atestiguaban. Ver al mencionado caballero, siempre de orgulloso e invencible porte, llorar cual niño perdido en medio del bosque, era algo que definitivamente Saga no esperaba encontrarse…

El mencionado no estaba seguro si debía interrumpir, hacer su presencia notar, o retirarse del sitio. Hesitó en su decisión, pensando al principio que lo mejor sería irse, más el llanto de Milo era desconsolador, y sintiendo cierta empatía por el muchacho, Saga escogió la opción de dar los pocos pasos que lo alejaban de las sombras, y lo revelaban ante la luz de la luna, para que Milo, alertado por el sonido que el mayor provocaba al destruir las frágiles briznas de pasto bajo sus pies, levantara su cabeza, dejando de cubrir el rostro con sus manos, y mirando estupefacto a un Saga que de igual manera había quedado inmóvil e innegablemente sorprendido ante el dolor y confusión que era fácilmente legible en la llorosa mirada de Milo, cuyos turquesas resplandecían intensamente, gracias a lágrimas que no paraban de caer y humedecer sus mejillas.

Saga finalmente parpadeó y carraspeó, hallando la compostura que acababa de perder gracias al conmovedor escenario que construían Milo y sus lágrimas. Hallando su voz, algo titubeante, se atrevió a preguntar;

-Milo… ¿te sucede algo?-


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3 : Tu recuerdo me lastima**

Francia... pais reconocido por la elegancia y la moda... Paris... capital de el pais mas romantico... miles de parejas sueñan con ir a pasar aunque sea unas vacaciones en Paris... aunque para Camus... estar en paris... solo es por una sola causa ... olvidar...

Camus caminba por las calles... mientras que se acercaba a un hotel... queria llegar a descansar... el viaje fue algo largo y cansado... aparte que fue de noche... ya que habia ido al lago que estaba enmedio del bosque... y se encontro a Milo... cosa que lo desconcerto...

_Flash Back _

Entre las sombras que los arboles producian por el atardecer rojizo y hermoso en el horizonte... una cabellera azul... se movia con lentitud... al parecer su portador iba con nostalgia... con pasos lentos... Camus de Acuario se acercaba a la orilla del lago...

Camus supiro con melancolia... mientras se detenia a contemplar su reflejo en el lago.. cuando de pronto se encontro con otro reflejo que lo sobre salto...

- Camie... ¿que haces aqui tan solo?  
- Nada que te importe...  
- Vamos Camus... no seas tan frio... aparte somos compañeros ... podiramos ser amigos...  
- Si somos amogos como tu dices... tienes que saber que me voy  
- Te... te vas?... a donde?  
- Lejos... muy lejos...  
- Pero...  
- Adios Milo...

Camus comenzo a caminar en direccion al santuario... mientras que Milo se quedo estatico viendo el lago... ya qye no le dio tiempo de reaccionar... Camus se iba... y talvez... para siempre... Milo callo de rodillas... sostenido con sus brazos comenzo a negar con la cabeza... repitiendo una y otra vez el monosilabo "No"... se negaba a creer que perdia a Camus... su Camus... Su frances... su... amor...

Milo se levanto... incredulo aun... tenia la esperanza de que Camus estuviera detras de el... viendolo de manera extraña por su comporamientos... volteo lentamente... cuando lo vio... ya muy lejos de el... ya casi para perderse en el horizonte... elegante... bello... impasible... frio... como era todo el... como era siempre Camus de Acuario... 

Milo se dio cuenta de que no le habia mentido... Camus se iba... y que habia hecho?... NADA... simplemente NADA... con la cabeza gacha... comenzo a caminar sin rumbo... para perderse en la nada... perderse entre los arboles que lo consolarian de alguna manera...

_Fin de Flash Back _

Alfin habia llegado a su hotel... donde habia hecho una reservación... suspiro completamente para adentrarse en el... y llegar a su habitacion... dejando todo a un lado de la cama... y dejarse caer sobre esa superficie suave... que lo reconfortaba del cuerpo... pero sabia que solo habia una cosa que lo confortaria de todos los aspectros... Milo...

Si... en su viaje... se dio cuenta de que no podia dejar de pensar en sus hermosos ojos... que se habia enamorado del Escorpión... cosa que a el lo asustaba... lo perturbaba... pero tambien le gustaba... la pregunta era... ¿Milo le correspondia?... eso no lo sabia... y ya no queria atormentarse mas... ya no queria pensar... ya no queria saber nada por el momento... mientras que se dejo vencer por el cansancio...

En otra parte del mundo... debajo de la superficie del mar... Kannon ahora de Dragon Marino... caminaba de un lado a otro enfrente de su pilar... traia puesta las escamas de general marino... hasta que definitivamente se quito el peto y lo dejo en las escaleras... estaba impaciente... estaba... de una manera muy extraña... hasta que escucho una bella melodia...

Un chico moreno... con sus escamas relucientes... su cabello villeta... y su delicada forma... se acercaba caminando lentamente... haciendo que el aire ondeara su capa... se detuvo frente a Kannon a unos cuantos metros... entre abrio sus ojos sin dejar de tocar su flauta

- Sorrento de Syren... ¿que se te ofrece?  
- Solo he venido a ver que te ocure Kannon... siento que tu cosmo esta muy intranquilo...  
- Eso es cosa que no te importa  
- Me importa mas de lo que crees...  
- ... -

Kannon se quedo sin palabras... al ver como Sorrento abria completamente sus hermosos ojos fresa salvaje... y se acercaba derrochando sensualidad con cada paso que daba... quedando frente a el...a unos cuantos centimetros... despues se estiro un poco para rozar con sus labios los de el Comandante ... Kannon por un momento se quedo pensando... Saga... pero recordo que Saga jamas seria para el... asi que ... decicio que Sorrento seria aquel... que lo ayudara a olvidar un amor prohibido y doloroso...

Tomo a Sorrento de la cintura... atrayendolo hacia si... besandolo fuertemente... probocando que Sorrento sonriera y dejara caer la flauta... el sonido hueco de esta se escucho por todo el pilar... el frio de la armadura de Sorrento hacia que a Kannon se le herizara la piel ... suspirando contra los labios de la Syrena... abrazandole contra si ... 

Sorrento no contuvo su alegria y se aferro al cuello de Kannon comenzando a acariciarle el cuello... entregandose a sus labios... a ese beso furioso que tanto deseaba... Kannon por su parte... acariciaba sin control el cuerpo de la Syrena... mientras que le iba despojando sin piedad cada parte de la armadura... 

Cuando Sorrento se encontraba desnudo frente a Kannon... este lo separo un poco de su cuerpo para contemplarlo... despues lo tomo entre sus brazos... dejando la armadura de Sorrento en el suelo... para llevarlo a su habitación... aquella complece que se desvela con el...

Llego frente a la cama y avento a Sorrento de manera salvaje... este sonrio con dulzura... cuantas veces no habia soñado con tener a kannon asi... sobre el... haciendole el amor... Sorrento... al recordar esto se sonrojo de manera sorprendente... Kannon lo observo por unos minutos... despues se desnudo tambien... dejando ver la palpitante exitacion que tenia... Sorrento se relamio los labios... mientras que se incaba en el colchon... viendo a Kannon a los ojos le dijo...

- Me tienes aqui... ardiendo por ti... te pertenesco... dime que quieres que haga... y lo hare inmediatamente...

A Kannon se le herizo la píel con tal solo escuchar la voz de sumision y exitación de sorrento... haciendo que se exitara mas... y su mente comenzo a trabajar como sus instintos le mandaban... asi que le ordeno a Sorrento que lo sedujera... que se tocara... que se arrastrara hacia el...

Sorrento sonrio con señal de gusto... y como si fuera un felino... comenzo a gatear sobre el colchon... despues se bajo de la cama para seguir gateando hacia kannon... y lamerle primero los tobillos... luego las rodillas... y con por un caminito... llego a el miembro palpitante de Kannon para comenzar a lemerlo como dulce... Kannon respondoio con un gemido algo fuerte... mientras que cerraba sus ojos... tomando instintivamente la cabeza de Sorrento para insitarlo a seguir...

Sorrento succionaba fuertemente... mientras que acariciaba sus piernas... y de vez en cuando enterraba las uñas de exitacion... Kannon sentia que explotaria en cualquier momento... asi que separo a Sorrento de su miembro... dejandolo algo confundido... despues lo tomo de los cabellos... lo levanto hasta su altura para besarlo y despues aventarlo a la cama... y se dejo recostar sobre el... le mordio la clavicula... y le abrio las píernas sin contemplaciones... lo penetro de una sola embestida... Sorrento apreto los ojos... y tomo los hombros de Kannon para enterrarle las uñas... mientras que se quejaba por la bursquedad...

- Estas bien?  
- Continua... Kannon...

Kannon sonrio tiernamente ante la peticion de Sorrento y comenzo a embestirlo con bursquedad... rayando en lo salvaje ... Kannon bufaba como un animal en celo... mientras que perdia la cordutra en la estrechez de Sorrento... este por su parte... gemia como desesperado piediendo por mas... las sabanas de kannon quedaron aprensadas entre los puños de el mismo... por la exitacion que sentia...

De pronto... en un grito de extasis de ambos... el climax llego para los amantes... Kannon lleno por completo de su escencia a Sorre y este exploto entre ambos cuerpos... despues de este momento... se vieron a los ojos... para sonreirse... y por primera vez besarse con ternura...

- Te amo Kannon...

Kannon no contesto... solo le sonrio... ya que dentro de su corazón habia alguien mas... y ese alguien mas tenia un nombre... un nombre que solo con recordarlo... con solo si quiera recordar cualquier cosa de el... le provocaba un insoportable dolor... cosa que queria olvidar...

Paso el tiempo... mientras que Sorrento se quedo dormido entre sus brazos... el lo veia... se sentia reflejado en el de cierta manera... solo que Sorrento tuvo el valor de decir lo que sentia... el... jamas lo tendria...


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.- Lluvia**

**Capitulo por Scarlet Diamond**

El silencio había inundado el aire que los rodeaba. No hubo más preguntas, ni más sollozos. Saga permaneció en el mismo sitio durante lo que se sentían como interminables minutos, mientras que Milo miraba concentrado hacia una piedra que sobresalía de la tierra, su llanto detenido, más sus mejillas aun luciendo una humedad delatadora.

Un grave rugido proveniente del oscuro cielo rompió la pausa que se había establecido en las acciones y pensamientos de ambos caballeros. 

-Creo que lloverá…- Saga hizo notar lo obvio, levantando su mirada al cielo, en donde las nubes se agitaban anunciando como cierta la observación de Géminis. 

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Milo al ponerse de pie, mientras utilizaba sus manos para limpiarse el rostro.

-Tú nunca respondiste mi pregunta.- Saga reclamó, sin que sus palabras sonaran en realidad como un reproche. Hablaba en tono amable, cauteloso cual sus pasos, que lo acercaban hasta quedar frente a Milo, quien avergonzado por la situación en la que había sido descubierto, mantenía su cabeza gacha, sin atreverse a enfrentar al mayor.

-¿Para qué quieres saber?- Milo giró, alejándose de Saga, manteniendo sin embargo un lento caminar. El otro lo alcanzó sin mayor problema.

-No lo sé… realmente te veías muy mal. Nunca te había visto llorar…- el mayor explicó, imitando el tranquilo paso del otro y manteniéndose ambos hombro a hombro, mientras renuentes regresaban a la nada que les esperaba en sus hogares.

Fue entonces que Milo se detuvo en seco. Saga se adelantó un paso, más lo retrocedió de inmediato al notar que el otro no seguía caminando más. Se acercó y arqueó una ceja, viéndolo confundido, mientras el escorpión contemplaba con cierto temor en su mirada el sendero que se les presentaba adelante.

-No quiero regresar…-

-¿Piensas quedarte aquí, bajo la lluvia?-

-Aquí me dejó él…aquí lo esperaré…-

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Quien te dejó?- Saga entonces notaba como los ojos de Milo rápidamente se humedecían, y se arrepentía inmediatamente de su pregunta, claramente poco pertinente. 

-Olvídalo…- Milo le dio la espalda a Saga, dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia el árbol que había sido su apoyo durante toda la tarde, desde que Camus se despidiera tan sobriamente de él, y sucumbiera así a demasiadas horas de llanto, que eran culpables del actual enrojecimiento de sus ojos.

Recargó su espalda al tronco, suspirando al notar que Saga no se marchaba, sino que al contrario, se acercaba hasta llegar a su lado, y lo miraba compasivamente.

-¿Realmente piensas quedarte aquí?- inquirió algo divertido, apenas pudiendo suprimir la sonrisa que dibujaban sus labios ante el rostro fastidiado de Milo, cuyo cabello ahora se pegaba a su piel gracias al efecto húmedo de la lluvia, que ya había comenzado a caer sobre ellos y aumentaba su intensidad a cada segundo.

-Sí…- Milo sabía que Camus no regresaría, pero sentía que si dejaba ese lugar, donde lo vio por última vez, cualquier esperanza con aquel hermoso ser humano se esfumaría, desapareciendo tan rápido como las gotas de agua se perdían entre el pasto, sobre el cual su mirada se concentraba.

Sin embargo, pronto sus ojos no miraban más hacia abajo, pues su rostro era levantado por unos delicados dedos que sostenían su barbilla gentilmente.

- Tendré que acompañarte, ¿sabes?-

-Vete… estaré bien…- afirmaba Milo, desviando sus ojos para evitar la mirada de Saga, cuya profundidad le hacía sentir que aquel podía leer todo lo que en su interior ocultaba.

Saga no planeaba dejar a Milo en estas condiciones, cuando aquel, al parecer sin siquiera darse cuenta, volvía a derramar lágrimas, su mirada perdiéndose en algún punto lejano del piso, y las gotas que caían por sus mejillas entremezclándose con aquellas más frescas de la lluvia.

-No llores, Milo… eso no resolverá nada... Yo… también perdí a alguien, pero he decidido irlo a buscar… llorar no me lo traerá de vuelta.- expuso amablemente Saga, obligando a Milo a voltear, para poder limpiar con sus manos las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos, lo cual era bastante inútil, pues nunca terminaba de retirar tal humedad.

-Duele... -confesaba el menor, cuyo tembloroso dejo de voz, conmovía a Saga hasta estremecerlo. Acarició sus mejillas, y se acercó, para que las suaves palabras susurradas cerca de su oído, fueran escuchadas entre el murmullo de las brillantes gotas de agua que caían con lentitud sobre ellos. -Lo sé...

Saga sonrío débilmente, siendo tal gesto en cierta manera consolador para Milo, quien apenas si podía apreciar los ojos de Géminis al encontrarse cubiertos por el empapado flequillo de aquel, pero sabía que lo observaba intensamente, y por alguna razón, deseaba con sinceridad hacerlo sentir mejor.

Milo tuvo que sonreírle de vuelta, aunque sólo curvara sus labios discretamente, pero realmente apreciaba que Saga estuviera con él. La razón de porque aquel hacía tal cosa, permanecía como un misterio para Milo, quien ignoraba que el simple motivo por el cual Saga no se iba, era por no regresar a la soledad de su templo, donde aquel que mantenía ese lugar vivo, había dejado no más que la esencia de su cosmos para recordarle lo tanto que lo necesitaba.

-Todo estará bien...- aseguró Saga, para Milo, y deseando él mismo aplicar las palabras a su caso, y creerlas mas que nada.

-Promételo.-la petición de Milo era tonta, pues Saga sería muy poderoso, pero en nada podía influenciar al destino. Aun así el escorpión necesitaba escucharlo, aunque no fuera verdad. Saga parecía comprender esto, y asentía débilmente, sin dejar de fijar su mirada en el rostro del muchacho que lo veía esperanzado, sin parpadear siquiera, y aunque las gruesas gotas que caían del cielo le molestaran, no ocultaba sus turquesas bajo sus párpados, como si esperara más de Saga que una simple y poco convencedora afirmación con la cabeza.

Pero aquel no sabía que mas hacer, porque para empezar, no estaba seguro de que cualquier cosa que dijera, para asegurarle a Milo sus previas palabras, tendría algo de verdad. Además, poco podía pensar, hallándose sus sentidos tan abrumados como se encontraban ahora; siendo su olfato inundado por el relajante olor a tierra húmeda, mientras que sus oídos lo único que escuchaban era el traqueteo de la lluvia al chocar contra el pasto, las piedras, contra su propia cabeza…

Sus ojos, sin embargo, eran los que estaban en una situación peor, de la cual el escape parecía bastante imposible. El rostro de Milo, entre las sombras, entre las gotas de lluvia, apenas visible pero de un efecto increíblemente magnético, constituía lo más llamativo dentro del campo visual de Saga, y de hecho, lo único en que éste se concentraba, notando lo que debió ser obvio desde un principio, y preguntándose, como alguien podría rechazar a semejante belleza, y provocarle el sufrimiento que evidentemente lo dominaba.

Sin dudarlo más, aunque ni siquiera lo meditó durante el tiempo suficiente para por lo menos dar lugar a alguna duda, Saga se inclinó sobre Milo, y aprovechando que el rostro de aquel permanecía aun sujeto entre sus manos, lo atrajo hacía sí, para permitir que los húmedos labios de ambos hicieran contacto, ante el cual, Saga inmediatamente cerró los ojos, no deseando encontrarse más con los de Milo, que permanecían exageradamente abiertos, haciendo lujo de su gran tamaño y estremecedor resplandor.

La intrusión no era esperada, más los suaves labios de Milo no lo rechazaban, y se unían al beso, cuya inicial timidez desaparecía, cuando ambos hallaban en él la manera perfecta de liberarse del dolor que ambos corazones albergaban por igual.

La sorpresa en el menor era innegable, más reponiéndose a esta, se entregó en búsqueda de la protección que el cuerpo de Saga representaba, y alzó sus brazos para rodear el cuello del otro, quien ahora posaba sus manos sobre la cintura de Milo, manteniéndolo a nula distancia de él. Y no fue hasta que Milo tiró de la cabellera de Saga con cierta desesperación, que aquel lo abrazó por completo, dando inicio a caricias anhelantes que comenzaban sobre la empapada ropa de ambos, pero que rápido hallaban manera de deshacerse de ésta, liberándose mutuamente de tales estorbosas prendas, sin pausar los apasionados besos, hasta que ambos quedaban con sus torsos desnudos, sus pieles en constante erizamiento, ya fuera por el efecto de la fría agua que torrenciaba sobre ellos, o las cálidas caricias que dos pares de manos repartían sin recatos.

Saga empujó a Milo, ambos dando unos cuantos pasos, hasta que la espalda del menor tocaba el tronco del árbol más cercano. Rápidamente, el mayor comenzaba a luchar contra los pantalones del otro, quien se abrazaba a su espalda y suspiraba entrecortadamente al sentir las manos de Saga tocar sus ahora descubiertas piernas, las cuales con un ágil brinco logró enredar a la cintura del mayor, quien entonces cambiaba posiciones, quedando él recargado sobre el árbol, sujetando firmemente a Milo, quien no aflojaba el agarre que sus uñas tenían sobre la espalda del otro, y besaba ansiosamente su tórax, hasta que Saga lograba sentarse, con Milo sobre él, acomodando éste una pierna a cada lado de Saga.

Géminis separó la boca de Milo cuyos dientes habían comenzado a torturar uno de sus pezones, y levantó el rostro de aquel para compartir nuevos besos con él, y así experimentar de nuevo la consoladora dulzura de los labios del escorpión. 

Milo gimió, perdiendo tal sonido en la garganta de Saga, cuando al reacomodarse sobre el regazo del mayor, pudo sentir la erección de aquel a través de los pantalones. Saga también emitió un ronco quejido al sentir el roce contra aquella sensible parte de su cuerpo, y como si Milo hubiera leído su mente, éste comenzó a luchar con los pantalones de Saga, quien entonces, sin querer distraer demasiado al otro en su tarea, se limitaba a abordar el cuello de Milo con agresivos besos que succionaban con fuerza la bronceada piel. 

Cuando finalmente ambos quedaron desnudos, Milo no perdió tiempo en sujetar el miembro de Saga entre su mano, estudiando su rigidez y longitud, y sintiendo sus mejillas arder ante el deseo que sus entrañas gritaban, de querer sentirlo en su interior. 

Saga no demoró más tal evento, pues presentía que en cualquier momento podría arrepentirse por lo que estaba haciendo, siendo que él indiscutiblemente amaba a Kanon, y era difícil explicarse a si mismo las razones de porque ahora estaba con Milo, ese hermoso y joven griego que de igual manera y por algún motivo también desconocido para Saga, le entregaba su cuerpo sin dudarlo.

Saga continuó marcando el cuello de Milo, porque era seguro que aquel a la mañana siguiente tendría recordatorios de lo sucedido, mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba hábilmente por la húmeda piel del escorpión, dejando electrizantes caricias en su espalda, que bajaban hasta encontrarse con la entrada del muchacho, el cual al sentir una incómoda invasión dentro de su cuerpo, arqueaba la espalda y dibujaba en su rostro un gesto que aunque clamaba disgusto ante los circulares movimientos que los dedos de Saga llevaban a cabo dentro de él, expresaba también cierto placer que sólo tendía a aumentar gracias a la estimulación de aquel, cuya frescura líquida que cubría sus dedos, contrastaba terriblemente con la calidez en la que se adentraba.

Milo comenzó a balancear su cuerpo en lentos movimientos, gimiendo al sentir su miembro hacer contacto contra el abdomen de Saga, mientras aquel imitaba sus vocalizaciones, reflejando así las enloquecedoras sensaciones que Milo le provocaba con sus roces.

Saga sujetó las caderas de Milo con fuerza, siendo ésta la señal para que aquel levantara su cuerpo un poco, y el mayor hallara posición y lo hiciera descender, penetrándole y provocando que Milo se quejara, buscara protección contra el cuello de Saga, y mordiera el hombro de aquél, gimiendo contra la suave piel, mientras sus uñas marcaban la espalda de Saga, inflingiéndole algo de dolor, compartiendo el que él sentía, y aflojando tal agresivo agarre unos momentos después, al sentir que gracias a las embestidas que Saga daba contra él, de permanente cadencia y creciente rapidez, el dolor desaparecía, tanto así que pronto Milo se hallaba teniendo un duro rato controlando los gritos de placer que rogaban por salir de su garganta.

Decidió que para contenerse ya era tarde, y si había llegado tan lejos ya que más valía no reprimirse, así que dejó escapar de sus labios sugestivos gritos que de cuando en cuando bajaban de volumen, convirtiéndose en desesperados balbuceos, todo dependiendo de los movimientos que Saga realizara, pues aquel era quien marcaba el ritmo, y coordinaba sus resoplidos y gemidos con los del otro, para que ambos intentaran superar con el volumen de tal sinfonía, al siseo de la incesante lluvia que golpeaba contra ellos, reprobándolos quizás por sus acciones, que ninguna consecuencia positiva podrían traer.

Pero no había oportunidad de redimirse, y después de que Saga tensara por completo su cuerpo y liberara su esencia dentro de Milo, quien arqueaba su espalda al estallar, alcanzando sonoramente un orgasmo que lo invadía tanto de placer como de culpabilidad, éste se dejaba caer contra Saga, que aun permanecía en su interior, y recargando su cabeza contra el firme pecho del mayor, Milo se permitía escupir amargos sollozos que formaban súbitos nudos en su garganta.

Saga abrazó a Milo, comprendiendo perfectamente como debía sentirse aquel, y acarició su espalda con suaves toques de sus dedos, mientras su otra mano se perdía entre los sedosos cabellos de quien derramaba inconsolables lágrimas sobre su pecho.

-¿Quién te tiene así?- preguntó bajito sobre el oído del menor, quien entonces se acurrucaba aun más contra él, meditando en si responder la pregunta de Saga o dejarlo con la curiosidad de quien era culpable de sus lágrimas. Llegando a la conclusión de que no confiar en el otro griego, después de lo que habían compartido sería ridículo, Milo decidió confesar.

-El francés…- susurró contra el cuello de Saga, con un cálido aliento y un triste tono que al otro impresionó hasta causarle escalofríos. Girando su rostro, Saga besó la frente de Milo, quien cerraba sus ojos y terminaba su respuesta con una simple afirmación. 

–Lo amo…-

Saga suspiró, y cambió el tema abruptamente. Después de todo, hablar de amores no correspondidos no era lo que más deseaba en estos momentos. 

-Debemos irnos…. la lluvia arrecia…- sugirió, a lo que Milo asintió en acuerdo, más no se puso de pie inmediatamente. Continuó en la misma posición, notando en esos momentos en los que ninguno hablaba, lo increíblemente ruidosas que resultaban ser las gotas de agua al tocar el piso. 

Milo abrió los ojos brevemente, para encontrarse con el rostro de Saga, el cual era atractivamente enmarcado por una oscura cabellera que se adhería a su piel, mientras aquel le regalaba una sincera, pero limitada sonrisa. El rubor en las mejillas de Milo no se hizo esperar, y prefirió cerrar los ojos de nuevo, su cabeza descansando cómodamente sobre el pecho del mayor, quien para su suerte, tampoco parecía muy convencido de querer dejar ese pequeño claro del bosque. Milo lo ansiaba mucho menos… el abrazo de Saga era confortante, y deseaba permanecer entre la cálida seguridad que aquel brindaba, aunque fuera sólo un corto rato más.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5 : Solo un dia mas...**

Se movio en la cama lentamente...pero sintio un peso a su lado... un calor que lo invadia... asi que abrio los ojos on deje de ilusión... y volteo a ver... esperando encontrar unas esmeraldas y un cabello azul y crispado como el de el... pero no... encontro una cabellera violacea y una piel morena... sonrio con tristeza al recordar lo que habia pasado el dia anterior... y sin que Sorrento se despertase, se levanto de la cama...

Se dirigio a la cocina a preparar el desayuno para ambos... al fin y al cabo... Sorrento seria ese... que lo ayudaria a olvidar...

- Tu seras el que me ayude...- se dijo en un susurro mientras que se colocaba frente al frigo para sacar leche... o algo para desayunar... y se dispuso a hacer waflees... cosa que le salian muy bien... Milo le habia enseñlado a hacerlos... en eso recordo a el Escorpión... ¿que seria de el?... despues de que en una boracherra se confesaran que morian por alguien... y Milo le diera animo para confesarselo... y el tambien le dio animo para que le dijera al frances que lo amaba... pero al parecer no se lo ha dicho... no ... antes de que el desapareciera... por que ni de su mejor amigo se habia despedido... 

- Has de tener mas suerte que yo... mendigo bicho... - sonrio con sarcasmo y diversion aunque la capa de tristeza no desaparecia pero sinceramente le deseaba lo mejor a su amigo... suspirando... pero recordo que tenia que ir a ver a Sorrento... asi que le llevo el dasayuno...

Sorrento se tallo los ojos como niño pequeño... y le sonrio a Kannon con mucha alegria... despues de recibirlo con un tierno beso en los labios... y un abrazo... dejo que Kannon le diera de comer en la boca... mientras que ambos reian por cualquier cosa...

aunque... Kannon por dentro se moria mas y mas...

Por otro lado... en Paris Francia...

Camus tambien se levantaba lentamente... se sento en la orilla de la cama y se dio cuenta que ni habia desempacado... suspiro... y se setoco lentamente sus mejillas... si... habia llorado de nuevo...

Por otro lado... en Paris Francia...

Camus tambien se levantaba lentamente... se sento en la orilla de la cama y se dio cuenta que ni habia desempacado... suspiro... y se setoco lentamente sus mejillas... si... habia llorado de nuevo...

Intento recordar lo que habia pasado... por que habia llorado... mas no recordaba nada... solo conseguia que un dolor inmenso de cabeza llegara a el... se sujetaba las sienes en señal de molestia... asi que dejo de intentar... y se dispuso a desempacar...

Desempaco lentamente... péro... al final de su maleta encontro algo que le sorprendio... como fue posible que esa pequeña escultura llegara hasta ahi a su maleta... era inconcebible que haya sobrevivido a todo el maltrato...

Levanto con cuidado la escultura... era la armadura de Acuario con un par de Turquesas... una en donde debe sert el casco y otra en el cinturón... aun recuerda el como la recibio de las manos de Milo, literalmente hablando...

Era el dia de su cumpleaños... No. 17 acababa de obtener la armadura dorada... cuando Milo entro a su templo llego a abrazarlo... obviamente lo rechazo con una mirada fria... despues Milo le entrego la figurilla envuelta en una caja... con un moño plateado... lo recibio con frialdad... despues lo abrio y dejo escapar la unica sonrisa que veria Milo en toda su joven vida...

- Ahhh... vaya... ni aqui puedo escapar de ti... - suspiro en derrota... cuando coloco la figura de cristal sobre el buro... y se aventuro a salir... para caminar por las calles... y talvez... olvidar a Milo ... por que aunque no lo quisiera... estaria en su cuarto de hotel... espertando su recuerdo...


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6- Medidas desesperadas.**   
**Capitulo por Scarlet Diamond**

------- 

-Milo…-llamó el mayor, cuando notaba que el otro apaciguaba su respiración y sus ojos tenían rato de no abrirse más para dedicarle las breves y tímidas miradas a las que ya se había adecuado.

-Milo.- repitió aumentando el volumen de su voz, esta vez sacudiendo un poco el bronceado cuerpo del chico que dormía abrazado a él.

-¿Camus?- Milo preguntó esperanzado y adormilado. Sin embargo, la triste sonrisa con la que se encontró al abrir los ojos, no pertenecía a los labios de su soñado amor.

-No…- aquel murmuraba aclarando la breve confusión de Milo, provocada por nada más que el deseo intrínseco de hallarse con Camus en la situación que ahora compartía con…

-…Saga.- reconocía Milo. La decepción en su voz no pasó desapercibida para Géminis, quien sin demorarse más se puso de pie.

-Vístete, tenemos que regresar.- ordenó Saga, quien ya comenzaba a recoger su ropa.

Milo permaneció unos momentos más en el suelo, contemplando al otro, preguntándose si se habría molestado. Sin embargo Saga, al notar que el escorpión lo miraba irresoluto, suspiró y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Está lloviendo muy fuerte ya…- 

Asintiendo, Milo se levantó y vistió con rapidez. Pronto ambos estaban listos para regresar, y en realidad no lo hicieron con prisas, pues al fin y al cabo que ya estaban completamente empapados, y la lluvia que caía sobre ellos furiosamente no les afectaría mucho más.

Llegaron al tercer templo. Saga se detuvo en la entrada, al notar que Milo no lo seguía, sino que se detenía y observaba indeciso el camino adelante, los escalones, increíblemente largos, y seguramente resbalosos gracias al diluvio que el cielo lloraba. 

-Puedes quedarte aquí esta noche. El cuarto de Kanon está desocupado…él…se fue.- el tono apesadumbrado de Saga fue fácilmente percibido por Milo, quien arqueó instantáneamente una ceja en interrogación. ¿Era Kanon, por quien el corazón de Saga se lamentaba?

Y aunque Milo no expresó su pregunta en palabras, Saga respondió como si tal hubiera sido el caso;

-No me digas que estoy loco…Ya es suficiente con que yo lo crea así.-

Milo lo miró asombrado por unos momentos, siendo lo recién revelado algo difícil de asimilar, más se sobrepuso a la sorpresa de saber a Saga enamorado de su propio hermano, y decidiendo que el asunto no le concernía, asintió, indicando con tal acción que no lo juzgaría, y que aceptaba su previa invitación.

Saga guió el camino hasta la zona privada del Templo y señaló para Milo la deshabitada habitación de su hermano, antes de girar en sus talones y buscar la puerta que se encontraba al otro lado del mismo pasillo; la de su recámara.

A punto de adentrarse al cuarto, Saga escuchó a sus espaldas una tímida voz.

-¿Puedo…quedarme contigo?-

Saga se detuvo en sus pasos, y dio vuelta justo para ver como Milo se abalanzaba sobre él, rodeando su cuello con los brazos inesperadamente, y robándole un beso que sin embargo, era regalado sin reclamos por parte de Saga una vez que se sobreponía al sorpresivo ataque de Milo, resultando como la culminación de tal atentado, la imagen de dos sudorosos cuerpos enredándose sobre la cama, convirtiéndose en uno por segunda ocasión. Y al final de la pasional batalla, se les encontraba a ambos sin sentirse victoriosos, pues aquello que en realidad tanto deseaban, tenían tristemente consciente que no lo obtendrían. Así que simplemente se resignaban a descansar, ambos apoyados de lado sobre la cama, uno frente al otro, a cierta distancia y en consoladora compañía.

-Saga…- Milo llamó, antes de que los párpados de Saga cayeran definitivamente, extrayéndolo así del fatigado sopor al que había sucumbido.

-¿Mm?- Saga parpadeó varias veces, humedeciendo sus ojos para aclarar su visión. Sin embargo, una vez que pudo fijarse de lleno en los ojos de Milo, éste desviaba su mirada hacia abajo.

Entonces Saga sentía, contra su mano que descansaba extendida sobre las sábanas, el tentativo toque de una redondeada rodilla. Géminis miró hacia donde la pierna de Milo se había flexionado, buscando con toda intención su mano, y no dudó en movilizar sus dedos y acariciarle.

A Milo se le escuchó suspirar, mientras sus ojos entreabiertos apreciaban concentradamente como Saga tocaba cariñosamente la piel que cubría la articulación de su rodilla. La caricia no obstante, no pasaba a más que eso, y el mayor pronto se sentía de nuevo siendo consumido por el sueño. Milo sin embargo, no le permitió todavía dormir. Le había llamado por una razón, la cual aun no expresaba.

-Saga… tú… ¿te sería muy difícil… amarme?-

Los ojos de Saga se abrían por completo y al máximo al escuchar la insegura voz de Milo, cuya pregunta sin dudas lo tomaba por sorpresa. Esmeralda se cruzó con suplicante turquesa, y Saga por un momento se sintió contestar "No". Pero antes de que eso pudiera suceder, Milo, con sus propias palabras, fue quien le interrumpió.

-Creo… que yo podría hacerlo… - Milo se acercó, sus manos buscando refugio contra el pecho de Saga y su rostro levantándose hacia él, conmovedor resultaba el triste titilar de sus pupilas.

–Podríamos olvidarnos de ellos… y tú y yo… talvez…- Saga lo acalló abrazándolo, justo cuando un nudo se formaba en la garganta de Milo, evitándole continuar.

-No te engañes así, Milo…-

Las lágrimas en aquel no se hacían esperar, y las ocultaba escondiéndose en el abrazo que Saga amablemente proporcionaba. Gesto que en estos momentos, Milo no podría asimilar perder. En tan sólo horas, Saga y él habían formado una estrecha relación, tal vez no fundamentada en amor, pero definitivamente sí en la confianza. Y el consuelo de aquel resultaba ahora vital para el joven caballero de Escorpión, quien tampoco podía creer, que el lamentable estado en el cual su corazón se hallaba, se debiera a un solo hombre. A un francés arrogante que ni siquiera se lo merecía.

Un ahogado sollozo escapó de sus labios. Sus pensamientos se contradecían; aquella descripción de Camus, era creada por una rencorosa parte de su mente que expresaba su dolor. Pero Camus no era eso para él. Y para aumentar su desconsuelo, Milo recordaba, que jamás tendría oportunidad de demostrarle a aquel lo mucho que en verdad le significaba.

Afectuosas caricias entre sus cabellos lograron relajarlo tras unos minutos, y ahora era Milo quien se rendía al sueño, mientras Saga se resignaba a una segura noche de vigilia, pensando… y para su propia sorpresa, considerando la proposición de Milo como no tan imposible. Aunque era realmente insulsa, pues uno no puede obligarse a amar a alguien, pero resultaba tan prometedora… un perfecto escape. Pero el cual, Saga resignadamente sabía con seguridad, no les proporcionaría lo que buscaban, no les traería más que un mayor vacío. ¿Y quien anhela compartir la vacuidad...?


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7 : Una sombra dolorosa 

Una semana exactamente habia pasado... Kannon y Sorrento vivian ya juntos... el comandante del dragon marino siempre le tenia las mejores atenciones a sorrento... apesar de que... no lo amaba... 

Una tarde... Sorrento fue llamado por Julián para una misión, la cual seria realizada lejos y tardaria dos semanas exactamente en regresar... asi que Kannon se quedo solo... salio de el mar... para ir a la playa del santuario... solo para v er el atardecer... solo para recordar...

El aire fresco de este lugar... era reconfortante... apasiguaba de alguna manera el dolor insoportable que guardaba dentro de su corazón ... un dolor que solo tenai una cura... una cura de 28 años de edad... llamada... Saga de Géminis... pero... el huyo cobardemente... aunque... no sabia si fue su mejor decision alirse de el santuario... 

Suspiro viendo como el sol se ocultaba ante sus ojos... aspiro el aroma fresco del ambiente... se sentia como en casa... se sentia bien apesar de todo... solo le faltaba algo... Saga... algo que... ocultaba bien al lado de Sorrento... su pequeño... como el lo llamaba... pero aveces se sentia tan mal por engañarlo de esa forma... pero... ¿por que?... si le prometio a la Syrena que lo amaria... apesar de todo... aunque jamas le confesó la existencia de la sombra de su gran amor...

Se sentó en la roca que habia en la playa... recordando escenas de su niñez junto a su gemelo... sabia que era la unica manera de que Saga estuviera junto a el... en recuerdos... y se perdio en ellos... 

Por otra parte... en Paris... un joven apuesto... de cabellera azulada... estaba en un puente de un rio... observando el mismo atardecer que el geminiano menor... recordando igualemente... momentos del pasado de ambos... y por alguna razón... vinieron dos turquesas a su mente... le perturbaba pensar en Milo, mas aun asi no podia apartarlo... no queria apartarlo... y agacho la mirada para ver su reflejo en el agua...

- Pensaras en mi... como yo pienso en ti... Milo?...- dijo en una voz casi inaudible... una voz que solo era para el... y para su recuerdo... para el Milo de su mente...

Despues de que el sol desapareciera... comenzo a caminar... alejandose del puente ... llegando a su hotel... mas se detubo en la entrada... decidio que aun no era el momento de enfrentarse de nuevo a esa estatua... y por ende... de su recuerdo... ya era suficiente con su ansiosa mente absurda... que solo se la pasaba... con Milo dentro de ella... destrozando su esperanza... destrozando su razon... y su corazón...

Suspiro enormemente... y se alejo de el hotel para adentrarse de nuevo a la ciudad... solo para perderse entre las luces de esta ... y obserbando aparadores... se dio cuenta de que huir... no le serviria de nada asi que emprendio el regreso a su hotel...

llego y se adentro en este... despues encontro la puerta de su habitación... y se llevo una gran sorpresa... un par de zafiros y una cabellera larga rubia loo esperaban en su cama... sentado como madre preocupada por su hijo que llega tarde... la expresion de el invitado le dijo todo...

- ¿que haces aqui?  
- Tienes que regresar...  
- ¿De que hablas?  
- Tienes que regresar por el  
- ¿Por el? - levanto una ceja... Shaka observo la escultura de cristal sobre la mesa...  
- Por el... - señalando con la mirada la escultura  
- No...-fue la simple respuesta de el Aguador...

Shaka se quedo callado... despues de intensos momentos... suspiro...

- Entonces me quedare aqui hasta que decidas volver...  
- Pe... pero...  
- Nada de peros... estare aqui hasta que regreses... ¬¬...  
- Esta bien...- en tono resignado... el guardian de la 11va. casa se resignaba a que su compañero se quedara con el... mas no sabia lo que les esperaria...


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8- Consuelo, o necesidad?  
Capitulo por Scarlet Diamond  
**

Fastidiosos rayos de luz, intrusos en esa habitación, dirigían su haz brillante justo hacia el rostro del joven caballero de escorpión. Todo había sido comodidad hasta ahora, y desde hace bastante rato. Su llanto había mutado en sueño; un sueño amable y tranquilo, entre los protectores brazos de su acompañante. 

Pensando en tal individuo, fue que Milo se obligó a abrir los ojos, inmediatamente teniendo que cerrarlos de nuevo, ante la molesta luz. Después de repetir el mismo procedimiento varias veces, hasta que sus pupilas se adecuaron a la iluminación, finalmente pudo apreciar el rostro durmiente de Saga, a pocos centímetros del suyo.

Continuaba abrazándose al cuerpo del mayor, y lo miraba abstraído, estudiando la delineación de su rostro, sus largas pestañas, su respingada nariz, sus gruesos labios, y lo que sabía eran unas tersas mejillas. Milo sin embargo, aunque se encontrara concentrado en el atractivo rostro de Saga, no dejaba de pensar en alguien más. 

Se preguntaba, que sería del caballero de Acuario, aquel por quien después de todo había terminado en esta situación, buscando consuelo en brazos que no deseaban acunarlo a él, y en labios que anhelaban por el sabor de una boca que no era la suya. Aquel por quien se maldecía a diario, al sentirse tan débil, tan sólo al recordarlo, al admitir que su situación era tan patética, que Camus lo tendría a sus pies, a su total servicio si quisiera. Y por eso, no sólo lo amaba, sino que también le tenía resentimiento. Por culpa de ese francés, Milo de Escorpio era ahora una débil sombra, un triste dejo de lo que alguna vez fue el famoso e inquebrantable conquistador de la octava casa.

Milo resopló incrédulo, al rememorar lo que antes era, aquel Milo que jamás se hubiera doblegado ante la frialdad de Camus, que jamás hubiera entregado el corazón a quien ni siquiera lo desea recibir, y quien no se hallaría en estos momentos, derramando silenciosas lágrimas de nuevo, contra un cuerpo cálido cuya presencia le reconfortaba a cierta medida, una muy mínima medida.

-¿Qué hora es?- Saga preguntó en cuanto abrió los ojos. Su mirada rápidamente se encontró con el rostro de Milo, cuyas órbitas turquesas lucían enrojecidas, y tal como la ultima visión que tuvo de él anoche, se encontraba de nuevo con un río de silenciosas lágrimas que escurrían por sus mejillas.

-No sé… - Milo respondió, antes de aspirar sonoramente por la nariz y llevar una mano a su húmedo rostro, para limpiarlo. Sus dedos colisionaron con los de otra mano, un tanto más pálida, que se le adelantó, y acariciaba sus mejillas borrando la líquida salinidad que las mojaba.

-Deja de llorar. No me gusta que lo hagas. –Saga ordenó. Milo instantáneamente, suprimió su llanto.

Miró a Géminis; sus ojos abiertos a más no poder, y las lágrimas conteniéndose dentro de ellos, haciéndolos lucir cristalinos. Milo parpadeaba constantemente, para no faltar a la petición de Saga, quien no había dicho esas palabras en tono suave o conmovedor. Había sido una firme orden. En realidad le molestaba ver a Milo llorar, aun más el hecho de poder hacer poco para evitarle su dolor.

Se acercó, convirtiendo la distancia que los separaba en algo inexistente, y lo besó, fuerte, demandante... un regaño más. Milo aceptó su castigo, separó sus labios y permitió a Saga explorar su boca, robarle el aliento, y dejarlo después de la breve reprimenda, respirando agitado. 

Saga se levantó hasta quedar sentado, le dio la espalda a Milo y alcanzó su reloj, que descansaba en la mesa de noche a un lado de la cama.

-¡Es casi medio día!- informó en una alarmada exclamación. Y en un instante ya estaba de pie buscando algo de ropa.

Milo, extrañado por la repentina desesperación del mayor, se levantó también y llegó a su lado, ambos frente al armario donde Saga terminaba de ponerse sus pantalones y comenzaba a esculcar los cajones en busca de alguna camisa.

-¿Me prestas ropa? La mía está mojada.-

-Sí, toma lo que quieras.-

Las acciones de Saga continuaban con su ansioso ritmo, y ahora sus dedos apresurados se enredaban entre ellos mismos al intentar abotonar la camisa de su elección. Milo, que a más lento pero seguro paso, ya se había vestido, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, y con una divertida sonrisa se plantó frente a Saga, apartando las manos de éste y relevándolo en la tarea de asegurar los botones.

Saga se extrañó brevemente ante la intervención de Milo, pero se permitió ser ayudado. Aun así, no dejaba de mover nerviosamente sus pies, como si deseara correr hacia algún lado.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Milo levantó las cejas, mientras descansaba sus manos sobre los hombros del mayor, después de arreglarle el cuello de la camisa. La pequeña sonrisa que desde hace minutos adornaba sus labios, desapareció rápidamente al escuchar la contestación de Saga.

-Tengo que irme.- 

Milo no necesitaba mayor elaboración para saber que Saga se refería a partir en busca de Kanon. Era consciente de que aquel planeaba hacer tal cosa, pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto.

-¿Hoy?- el temblor en su voz no pasó desapercibido para Saga, quien frunció el entrecejo, extrañado. Milo parecía entristecido al saber que se iba, y eso a él le confundía, casi le asustaba.

-Sí.- contestó, su voz no tan firme como hubiera deseado, y con un aire interrogante. Estudió la reacción de Milo, quien no se esforzaba por ocultar su decepción, y agachaba la cabeza. Saga pensó por un momento que el muchacho lloraría de nuevo, aunque razones para hacer tal cosa no tendría, y sin embargo, el presentimiento no le parecía una posibilidad muy lejana.

Para su alivio, Milo no lloró, pero las tímidas palabras que escaparon sus labios, lo sorprendieron aun más.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?-

-Milo… ¿para qué querrías hacer eso?-

-Si te vas...- Milo suspiró, encontrando muy difícil terminar esa frase, aunque los motivos de su petición fueran en suma sencillos; simplemente, no deseaba quedarse solo… los recuerdos de Camus no lo dejarían descansar, y si Saga se iba, ¿quien le ordenaría no llorar?

- …sólo déjame acompañarte, no estorbaré.-

-No creo que sea una buena idea, Milo…-

El aludido finalmente levantaba el rostro, y Saga se encontraba con una mirada resentida y un ceño fruncido. Los ojos de Milo brillaban exagerados, pero esta vez no por las lágrimas.

-Buen viaje entonces, Saga.- Milo escupió su nombre despectivamente, y le dio la espalda para salir a prisa del templo de Géminis.

Subió los escalones corriendo, deseando llegar a la octava casa lo más pronto posible. Lágrimas de arrepentimiento asomaban sus ojos, pero las limpió furiosamente. No lloraría por el rechazo de Saga, por más humillado que se sintiera. Por más sincero que haya sido con su petición. Porque aquel, después de todo, no le debía nada. Habían compartido una noche, y no tendría porque ser nada más. Era egoísta de su parte, el desear la compañía de aquel solo para su conveniencia, y el dejar las cosas así, tal vez sería lo mejor. Pero aun así, dolía.

Saga lo vio partir, desde la entrada de su templo. Lo vio correr a gran velocidad hasta alcanzar Escorpión, adentrarse y no voltear atrás en todo el camino. Vio también, que en repetidas ocasiones se llevaba las manos al rostro. No volvió a ver el reloj, y concentró su vista y pasos en los escalones adelante.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9 : Un Pasado que debo confesar **

Un día comun y corriente, Camus se encontraba en su cuarto de hotel... levantandose apenas ... con la espalda desnuda dando hacia el centro de la cama... sus ojos perdidos en el ventanal de enfrente que se cubria con una cortina algo gruesa que no dejaba entrar toda la luz de la mañana... despues se estiro cual gato y bostezo...

- Que noche... dormi perfectamente...  
- En verdad?... yo tambien...

Camus se quedo helado... y abrio los ojos enormemente, lentamente se giro en la cama cuando se dio cuenta de que una cabellera rubia brillante delineaba un cuerpo semidesnudo, el rostro que vio, era angelical de piel blanca como la nieve de Siberia... y un hermoso rubi decoraba la frente de el chico y en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa angelical... apesar de tener los ojos cerrados Camus sabia que lo veia profundamente...

- Shaka!  
- Camus... tienes que regresar...

El semblante de Camus paso de sorpresa a fastidio y sin mas se levanto de la cama aventando la sabana que cubria su cuerpo ... directamente a la cara del rubio quien se la quito y se levanto siguiendo a Camus al cuarto de baño... el cual le azoto la puerta en las narices...

- No...- fue lo unico que se escucho desde dentro de el cuarto de baño...  
- Camus... regresa...

Shaka tuvo que forzar la chapa de el baño para poder entrar... cuando lo logro se encontro con la poca ropa del aguador regada por todas partes... surpirando con fastidio... despues se adentro mas a el cuarto... encontrandose que el vapor de agua salia de detras de una cortina la cual revelaba una silueta que se estaba dando un baño... dejando que el agua acariciara su bien definido cuerpo... Shaka recordo ciertas cosas y se sonrojo un poco... pero sacudio la cabeza deshaciendose de esos recuerdos...

- Por favor Camie ... no me hagas persegirte todo el santo dia  
- Y a mi no me obliges a congelarte los labios para que no me ostiges todo el santo dia...  
- Oh... Frances... por dios... tienes que hacerlo  
- No me digas asi...  
- Por los dioses Camus... eres Frances...  
- Indio...   
- Indú... se dice Indú...  
- Bah!

Camus salio de la bañera corriendo de mal modo la cortina... congelo algunas gotas de agua que escurrian por su cuerpo para ventarselas a Shaka... el cual estaba rojo como tomate... apesar de que no abria los ojos... Camus sonrio y se coloco frente de Shaka para sonrojarlo mas... y lo consiguio si mucho esfuerzo... pero...

- No has cambiado en nada... TAPATEEEE!

le lanzo una toalla a la cara la cual fue quitada de la misma con algo de fastidio mientras quee se la colocaba en la cintura hyablo algo intangible en frances... despues de recitar casi medio sermon dominical en su idioma natal... Camus se dio media vuelta y se dirigio de mal modo a la recamara para vestirse mientras que Shaka se quedo estatico en el baño... despues de unos segundos se escucho a Camus dirigiendose a Shaka...

- Por Athenea Shaka... como si no me hubieses visto asi antes...  
- Pero eran otras circunstancias...   
- Si... como digas...

Shaka se quedo en silencio sin contestar el ataque agresivo de parte de el frances... se dio media vuelta colocando su rostro frente a el espejo de baño y se enjuago la cara... su rostro denotaba una profunda tristeza... aun asi sin abrir los ojos se notaba que algo lo hacia sufrir en lo mas profundo de su corazon...

- Camus de Acuario... debo... debo reparar el daño que hice en ti...

Shaka suspiro con melancolia y salio tranquilamente del baño cerrando la puerta como gente civilizada... cuando por fin llego a la recamara... encontro a un Camus vestido y arreglando su maleta de viaje... metiendo cada una de sus cosas con una rapidez... parecia desezsperado por irse de ese lugar...

- Regresaras?  
- a Siberia...  
- No puedes... no debes... tu...  
- Shaka... por favor...  
- Bien... solo... escuchame...

Shaka se acerco a Camus... le dio media vuelta y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, al separarse abrio los ojos los cuales reflejaban un deje de melancolia... tristeza... y un profundo dolor... Camus estaba helado por el beso... sus ojos... lo tomo por puro instinto de la cintura mas para su sorpresa... Shaka se aparto de el tomando distancia... 

- Tus labios... son como los recuerdo...  
- Shaka...  
- Shhhh... escucha... hace algunos dias... cuando tu y yo... terminamos nuestra relacion a ocultas... Milo vino a mi...  
- Milo?  
- Si... vino a mi confesandome algo que me dejo ... hecho piedra...

_Flash Back  
_

Unos pasos resonaban en la oscuridad acercandose lentamente a una esfera que iluminaba cierta parte de el recinto... un cabello azulado, una piel morena, y unos ojos turquesa con un aire de picardia se dejaron ver frente a la gran esfera de luz... la cual comenzaba a dejar ver una silueta de largos cabellos en posicion de flor de loto... el cual se levanto... la luz comenzo a bajar de intensidad... y la silueta se acerco a el invitado...

- Caballero de Escorpion...¿que te trae por el templo de Virgo?  
- Shaka... ¿podriamos dejar las formalidades?... vengo a preguntarte algo  
- Como desees Milo... sigeme...

Shaka guio a Milo a la parte privada de Virgo... haciendo con una seña que el invitado tomara aciento... despues cortesmente le ofrecio algo de tomar a lo que Milo pidio solo una soda... y Shaka se tomaria un te frio... al regresar con las bebidas... se sentó justo enfrente de Milo...

Unos pasos resonaban en la oscuridad acercandose lentamente a una esfera que iluminaba cierta parte de el recinto... un cabello azulado, una piel morena, y unos ojos turquesa con un aire de picardia se dejaron ver frente a la gran esfera de luz... la cual comenzaba a dejar ver una silueta de largos cabellos en posicion de flor de loto... el cual se levanto... la luz comenzo a bajar de intensidad... y la silueta se acerco a el invitado...

- Caballero de Escorpion...¿que te trae por el templo de Virgo?  
- Shaka... ¿podriamos dejar las formalidades?... vengo a preguntarte algo  
- Como desees Milo... sigeme...

Shaka guio a Milo a la parte privada de Virgo... haciendo con una seña que el invitado tomara aciento... despues cortesmente le ofrecio algo de tomar a lo que Milo pidio solo una soda... y Shaka se tomaria un te frio... al regresar con las bebidas... se sentó justo enfrente de Milo...

- Si... ¿que deseas Milo?  
- Pues... solo quiero saber el por que Camus esta encerrado en su templo...

Shaka se quedó estatico... apesar de que sabia lo que pasaba... se mantuvo a margen sin abrir los ojos... apesar de sus esfuerzos... Milo se dio cuenta de que algo extraño pasaba...

- Y por que crees que yo lo se?  
- Por que tu y el son grandes amigos... antes de que se encerrase en su templo ... el venia mucho a Virgo...  
- Ah... pues... no se el por que...  
- Shaka... ¿que me escondes?   
- yo?... nada... no tengo nada que esconder...  
- Caballero de Virgo... te lo suplico...  
- Milo...- dijo sorprendido...  
- Por favor Shaka... he ido a su templo intentando verlo... intentando estar cerca de el... aunque sea verlo un segundo... yo... yo... yo lo amo...

Shaka abrio los ojos estrepitosamente... y dejo caer la tasa de te que traia en su mano haciendose añicos en el suelo... mientras que salia del Shock... Milo seguia rogandole a Shaka por la verdad... para que le dijera que era lo que sucedia en realidad ...

- Mi... Milo...  
- Por favor Shaka...  
. Dime algo... ¿que tanto... estasx dispuesto a dar por Camus?...

- Todo... no me importaria dejar de fumar... abandonar mis salidas en la noche... lo que sea por estar con el...  
- Soportarias saber algi de su pasado?  
- ¿A que te refieres?  
- Milo... escuchame con atención...- Milo asintio curioso y en silencio...- hace algun tiempo... me enamore de Aioria... y anduvimos algunos meses antes de que se fuera a entrenar fuera del santuario para ganar la armadura de Leo ... fueron los momentos mas felices de mi vida...  
- Y eso que tiene que ver con Camus?  
- Escucha... cuando Aioros se llevo a su hermano lejos... Aioria vino a mi a decirme que se iba y que lo esperara ... yo me moria de miedo en perderlo... asi que decidi terminar con mi relacion con el... Aioria se fue con el corazon roto y yo me quede igual o hasta peor... una noche me encontraba inquieto asi que asli de mi templo para ir al rio a meditar un poco... y apasiguar mi dolor cuando lo vi ahi...  
- A camie?  
- Si... se encontraba bañandose en el rio... lo vi de espalda asi que me escondi detras de un arbol... habia algo que me llamaba mucho la atencion de el.. mientras que pensaba que era ... Camus me encontro y yo me quede estatico... sus ojos... asi que me atrevi a besarlo ...  
- Be... besaste a... Camus?  
- y la historia aun no termina... es anoche... me invito a su templo... tomamos demaciado... y...  
- y?  
- terminamos haciendo el amor...- Shaka bajo la mirada mientras que Milo estaba sorprendido mas aun asi tomo a el rubio de los hombros...   
- Continua... por favor...  
- En verdad eso quieres?  
- Si... sige Shaka... aun no termina, o si?  
- No...  
- Bien... sige...  
- Despues de esa noche... Camuy y yo entablamos una relacion a escondidas por prejuicios y la orden que predominaba del Patriarca ... cada noche venia a mi templo a escondidas... el me demostraba amor... pero yo no olvidaba unas esmeraldas... y cada caricia que me daba Camus sentia que me la daba mi eterno amor... paso el tiempo y comenze a querer a Camus ... pero un dia me entere de que Aioria regreso al Santuario... como has de saber... los recien envestidos caballeros dorados... deben ir a visitar a cada uno de los ocupantes de oro que haya en el santuario... Aioria paso por todos los templos... dejando al ultimo el de virgo...  
- Pero... por que?  
- La verdad hasta el momento no lo sé...  
- es extraño...  
- Tal vez no tanto...  
- A que te refieres?   
- Recuerdo que daba la revision a mi templo... y me detuve pensando en Camus... sin embargo esas esmeraldas que siempre traia en mi mente... aparecieron una vez mas haciendome suspirar y sonreir yo solo ... hasta que escuche unos pasos... pense que era Camus... pero cuando me gire... encontre una piel morena por el sol... un cabello castaño brillante... un cuerpo perfectamente marcado por el ejercicion... y en especial... unas esmeraldas tan bellas... no, mas bellas de las que recordaba... sus rasgos felinos... si... Arioa hizo que con su sola presencia, mo corazon latiera como antes de su partida... esa noche todo el mundo desaparecio, solo existiamos el y yo... y un amor que duro apesar de las distancias... esa noche por primera vez me entrege sin reservas y con amor puro...  
- Le fuiste infiel a Camus?  
- Pues... en teoria si... considerando la relacion que llevabamos, se la comente a Aioria... y le pedi tiempo... una semana... me dijo que si... que si ya habiamos soportado tantos años... ¿que seria una semana mas?... asi que mande una nota a Camus para citarlo...  
- Fue exactamente hace unos dos dias no?  
- ¿Como sabes eso?  
- Lo invite a salir y me mando muy lejos...  
- jijijiji... si ... siempre fue asi... aparte de que me lo comento antes de que le confesara la verdad...  
- Shaka... continua...  
- Bien... Camus quiso comenzar a besarme... era logico... mas lo aparte y el me pregunto el porque... y fue cuando le dije la verdad... le dije de la relacion que lleve con Aioria... y que el habia regresado al Santuario... le conte absolutamente todo... aun recuerdo su rostro furico... me tomo del cuello apretandome fuertemente... me safe de milagro y gracias a mi cosmo... el me congelo parte de mi cabello y se fui furico... desde entonces no lo he visto... y lo ultimo que se es que se encerro en su templo...  
- asi que eso fue...  
- a que te refieres Milo?  
- Nada

Milo se levanto y con pasos rapidos se salio del templo de Virgo... cuando llego al templo de Acuario lo encontro vacio... asi que regreso a virgo y encontro a su guardian con Aioria muy acarameladitos... los separo con una ahuja escarlata...

- No voy a perdonartelo...  
- pe... pero Milo...  
- Largate Milo...- le dijo de mal modo Aioria...  
- Tu no te metas gato... Camus de fue Shaka...  
- Se... se fue?  
- Si... ahora tienes que traerlo ...  
- Si camus de fue fue por otra cosa... y Shaka no ira por el... asi que largate Milo...  
- Tu callate Aioria... esto es entre Shaka y yo...  
- Tran... quilos... ire por Camus...  
- Pero shaka...  
- Tengo que ir por el...  
- Esta bien... vete por el...- Aioria se fue muy milesto y azoto la puerta al salir...  
- Shaka... tienes que reparar el daño que hiciste en Camus...  
- Milo...

Milo se dio media vuelta tambien para salir mas furico que nunca... mientras que Shaka se quedaba solo... y decidio salir en busca de Camus...

_Fin fr Flash Back  
_

Camus se quedo atonito con todo lo que Shaka le relato, el cual solo agacho la mirada y se dio media vuelta dandole la espalda al cabasllero de Acuario apenado y esperando algun reclamo por su parte...

- Ahora si... Camie... si quieres puedes iorte a donde quieras... pero ya queda en ti...  
- Shaka... dime algo...  
- Si...  
- Veniste por mi... pero por que?  
- Por muchas causas...  
- Cuales son... dimelas...  
- En promera... quiero reparar un daño que hice... en segunda... quiero verte feliz... y en tercera... la tercera ya no importa...  
- Shaka...  
- Tengo una leve esperanza...  
- De que Aioria te perdone?  
- Si... aunque se que eso ya no importa... Aioria no me lo perdonara...  
- Shaka... claro que importa... si ese leon te ama y tu lo amas a el... es necesaio que el entienda que jamas lo olvidaste... desmuestrale que le amas...  
- Camus... ¿por que?  
- Por que te digo esto...?- Shaka asintio- Sencillo rubio... por que tambien estoy enamorado...

Shaka levanto una ceja extrañado por la respuesta de el frances... mientras que Camus volvio a dar media vuelta... arreglando su maleta... despues se acerco a su guardaropa sacando otra maleta... ofreciendodela a un muy confundido Shaka despues Camus se acerco al telefono y marco un numero...

- Si?... señorita... podria cambiar mi boleto?... si... el numero es 015489 y esta anombre de Camus Verseau ... aja... para Grecia , Atheneas Grecia... tambien quiuero otro boleto... para el mismo vuelo... si... mi acompañante... Shaka Verge... ... si... ok... gracias...

Shaka quedo estatico por lo que acababa de escuchar... Camus colgo el telefono y se acerco a el rubio y le sonrio con delicadeza despues le acaricio la mejilla y le devolvio el beso deliccado en los labios... Shaka no lo correspondio...

- Arregla tus coasas... que nuestro vuelo sale en 3 horas... y debemos irnosa al aereopuerto...  
- Ca... Camus?  
- Si... dime...  
- Por... por que me besaste?  
- Te regrese el beso que me site... al fin no era para mi... tus labios nunca fueron mios... y los besos que me diste no eran para mi...  
- Yo...  
- Te confesare algo Shaka... cada caricia, cada palabra de amor que te llege a decir... tampoco eran para ti ... - Camus se acerco al tocador donde la estatuilla se encontraba... tomandola entre sus manos... reflejandose en su brillo... - eran para aquel que algun dia me juro amor eterno... un amor que jamas crei verdadero... pero despues de lo que tu me has dicho... me he dado cuenta de que estaba equivocado...

Shaka sonrio complacido... al entender las palabras de su antigua pareja... apesar de todo Camus habia perdonado a Shaka por que lo habia comprendido... y se habia encerrado en su templo, no por dolor de Shaka, si no que del corazón... busco refugio huyendo del santuario... pero se dio cuenta de su grave erooro...

Acuario y Virgo salieron del hotel rumbo al aereopuerto, ambos pensando en su repctivo amor... ambos con una simple esperanza de llegar a encontrar a sus amores... verlos aunque sea por solo un instante... un solo segundo... solo un... segundo... el avion despego... llevando a dos almas con una gran incertudumbre, sin imaginar lo que les esperaria en el Santuario...


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10, malinterpretada realidad.**

**Capitulo por Scarlet Diamond**

Los días habían pasado. Saga había pospuesto su viaje, sintiéndose culpable de dejar a Milo solo, y en un acto que constantemente se reprendía, lo había buscado para disculparse con él, y con eso alimentar la extraña relación en la que se habían involucrado.

Pero simplemente ya no podía alargar más su viaje o terminaría jamás realizándose. La firme decisión de buscar a Kanon y finalmente hacerlo conocedor de sus incorrectos sentimientos podría perder fuerza en su cobarde corazón y desvanecerse con los consoladores besos del joven que ahora se había convertido en su más cercana y constante compañía.

Se encontraban en el tercer templo, era medio día y después de la comida habían decidido simplemente relajarse; Saga se encontraba acostado a lo largo de uno de los sillones de su sala, con su cabeza apoyada en el descanasabrazos, y sobre su cuerpo un muchacho más joven parcialmente se recostaba; Milo recargaba la cabeza sobre el pecho de Saga y aunque estaban apretados en el angosto sillón, no se sentían precisamente incómodos.

Después de ver la televisión un rato el caballero de escorpión había sucumbido a un apaciguado sueño; Saga estudiaba con detalle los suaves rasgos de su rostro mientras acariciaba débilmente su flequillo. Entristecidamente aceptaba para si mismo que habían desarrollado un significativo apegamiento mutuo, y sabía que Milo resentiría su partida, pero tampoco deseaba que la dependencia que se habían provocado el uno del otro continuara…al final solo conseguirían dañarse más que consolarse, y dar fin a todo lo más pronto posible sería lo más prudente.

En numerosas ocasiones ya había llegado a la misma conclusión, más aun no se atrevía a enfrentar las intensas turquesas de Milo para decirle que ya no podría contar con su compañía, que tendría que lidiar con su corazón roto solo, y que al menos él lucharía por remendar el suyo.

Suspiró profundamente y finalmente decidió levantarse, haciendo a Milo a un lado con delicadeza, más irremediablemente despertándolo en el proceso.

Aquel observó como Saga se ponía de pie y lo veía enseriado, luciendo sin embargo casi temeroso de mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

-Iré al Santuario marino.- Anunció sin rodeos. Suponía que era la mejor forma, así no se daba a si mismo oportunidad de crear más pretextos, aunque a cambio de su directa declaración, obtuvo como pago la clara desilusión de dos hermosos ojos turquesas que ensombrecían notablemente su brillo.

-Está bien…- Milo habló apenado, más no insistiría como en la ocasión anterior en acompañar a Saga, o convencerlo de no partir. No dijo nada más y se retiró del templo con apesadumbrados pasos, pero convenciéndose de que si él no podía ser feliz, al menos debería dejar al otro intentarlo.

Saga se sintió culpable de la espalda encorvada con la cual Milo se marchaba, más despidió tales preocupaciones con un profundo suspiro y regresando su concentración al plan en mano utilizó un portal dimensional para llegar rápidamente al santuario de Poseidón. Ya había perdido suficiente tiempo como para desperdiciar más, así que arribó a su destino en un parpadeo.

El pilar central lucía de más desolado, a primera vista tan solo, pues Saga tuvo que corregir su apresurada observación cuando escuchó una suave voz a sus espaldas.

-¿Saga de Géminis?-

Giró para encontrarse con Sorrento, quien venía recién llegado de la misión que le había sido encomendada por Julián. Saga conocía al marina gracias a previas visitas que el Dios de los mares había realizado al santuario de Atena, a las cuales asistía acompañado por su fiel general de cabello lavanda, quien ahora le sonreía a Saga amablemente.

-¿Buscas a Kanon, supongo?-

-Sí.- afirmó cortantemente mientras se obligaba una sonrisa como saludo. No tenía ganas de socializar en esos momentos; estaba demasiado nervioso por lo que sucedería una vez que se encontrara con su hermano, así que no le prestó mayor atención de la necesaria a Sorrento, quien sin embargo insistió en acompañarlo hasta que ambos alcanzaron el pilar del atlántico norte.

-Iré a buscar a Kanon, espera aquí, Saga.- Indicó el menor al llegar. 

Sorrento solo se adelantó unos pasos antes de voltear su rostro y por encima del hombro hablar con una sonrisa;

-¿Supongo que ya puedo llamarte cuñado, no?- El marina soltó una débil risa a la vez que un leve rubor adornó sus mejillas. Volteó dándole por completo la espalda a Saga, ignorante del peso mortal que sus palabras habían tenido sobre el pasmado Géminis.

Sorrento no pudo llegar mucho más lejos en su camino porque el mismo Kanon salía en esos momentos a recibirlos. Había sentido a los dos cosmos acercándose y solo al cruzar su mirada con las intensas esmeraldas de su hermano, aceptó como realidad el hecho de que estaba ahí.

Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Iba en alguna misión oficial? No se llevaban lo suficientemente bien para suponer que simplemente había ido a visitarlo…Saga realmente no tendría razón de estar allí.

La perplejidad que la sorpresiva presencia de Saga provocó en Kanon duró poco; fue extraído de su distracción por el inesperado beso que recibió de Sorrento, a quien apenas recordaba que estaba presente. Respondió el beso con algo de torpeza y agradeció a sus adentros la corta duración de éste.

Cómo le hubiera gustado que quien lo saludase tan efusivamente fuera aquel que permanecía de pie inmóvil a unos metros de distancia; su rostro petrificado en un gesto que aparentaba dolor, bien acorde al afligido brillo de su mirada.

Saga no podía creer lo que sus ojos inundados de lágrimas atestiguaban. Obviamente había llegado tarde. No…Realmente nunca tuvo oportunidad alguna. Su estúpido enamoramiento era uno que jamás contó con la posibilidad de ser correspondido, y ahora eso le era claramente confirmado.

-¿Saga?- llamó Kanon, al ver que aquel daba la vuelta y sin una palabra simplemente se alejaba. 

¿Estaba loco acaso? ¿Cómo venía y se iba así como así? ¿Que hacía ahí en primer lugar?

Kanon se olvidó momentáneamente de Sorrento, que a su lado atestiguaba extrañado como el Dragón Marino corría detrás de su gemelo, quien gracias a sus apresuradas zancadas ya se había alejado considerablemente del lugar.

No tanto; Sorrento era capaz de observar desde la lejanía el encuentro de aquellos dos. 

-¡Saga, espera!- Kanon lo alcanzó y jaló del brazo para que volteara a enfrentarlo. La mirada de Saga, además de una suma desesperanza, encerraba una tremenda furia, hacia si mismo mas que nada.

-¡Déjame ir!- se zafó del agarre de Kanon y le dio la espalda. Aquel caminó adelantándose para rodearlo y enfrentarlo a la cara de nuevo, interponiéndose en el camino de su escape.

-¡No! ¿Que te sucede? ¿Por qué viniste?-

-Créeme que no quieres saberlo. Lo mejor será que me vaya.- Saga habló con fastidio, ya que lo único que quería era salir de ahí. No necesitaba esa plática que sólo le servía de cruel tortura ante lo que jamás podría tener.

-¿Tú que sabes lo que quiero o no?- Kanon se enderezó altivo, frunciendo el ceño.

-Sé que no es lo mismo que yo deseo.- Saga resopló frustrado, apretando sus puños a cada lado de su cuerpo y cerrando sus ojos para contener las lágrimas.

-¡¿De que hablas!- el menor exigió.

-De esto.- Saga se acercó en un indeliberado movimiento y tomando a Kanon por la cintura y nuca lo atrajo con fuerza contra si para robarle un beso que por demasiado tiempo había deseado. Irrumpió en su boca con agresividad, buscando un poco de aquella calidez que estaba seguro jamás podría volver a probar. Kanon forcejeó al principio, resistiéndose al súbito ataque, más al darse cuenta de que sus sueños se volvían realidad en ese beso, aflojó su resistencia y se abandonó al manejo de Saga, quien sin embargo en ese instante se alejaba, con turbación escrita en todo su rostro, mientras Kanon simplemente permanecía como una sorprendida estatua.

Tras una triste y en parte arrepentida mirada, Saga continuó su camino, y de la misma manera que llegó, utilizó sus poderes para regresar al Santuario, donde nadie lo esperaba, pero al menos no tenía que atestiguar a su hermano siendo envidiablemente feliz con Sorrento.

El portal lo llevó a su templo, el cual encontró naturalmente desolado, aunque admitía que le hubiera gustado encontrar a alguien ahí. Salió y en los primeros escalones de la salida se detuvo a mirar las casas superiores. Había una en particular que le llamaba la atención, y hacia la cual sentía la intrínseca necesidad de dirigirse.

Lo hizo. Sus pasos fueron lentos y abatidos, pero finalmente llegó a Escorpio. 

Apenas anochecía y el dueño de tal recinto sin embargo ya dormía; lo halló acostado en su recámara, descansando pacíficamente. Entró a la habitación y se apoyó en la pared a un lado del marco de la puerta. Suspiró cansado…ese día había sido una completa derrota, y aunque había subido para buscar consuelo en ese lugar, ahora dudaba en si despertar al jovencito de ojos turquesas, quien en raras ocasiones conciliaba un sueño tan tranquilo como en el que parecía estar sumergido en esos momentos, sería algo pertinente.

Consideró que no lo sería; resultaría simplemente egoísta pedir algo de Milo cuando él ese mismo día había decidido dar las cosas por terminado con el otro joven en la oportunidad más próxima. Constantemente pensaba, que lo único que habían venido haciendo era aprovecharse el uno del otro, y al menos él ya no deseaba hacerlo más, por más que necesitara de sus besos, de sus caricias, esta vez se las negaría. Así que Saga simplemente se dejó deslizar hasta quedar sentado en el suelo con un seco sonido que sin embargo y en contra de sus propósitos, alertó los sentidos del escorpión.

Milo abrió sus ojos con facilidad. No hacía mucho se había acostado; era aun temprano y sólo había pensado en dormir porque no tenía más que hacer, así que no le resultó difícil extraerse de su poco profundo sueño.

Se sentó en el borde de su cama y no tardó en localizar a Saga en el suelo junto a su puerta. Frunció el ceño en desconcierto… se supone que estaba fuera del Santuario…Milo no comprendía el motivo de su presencia ahí.

Lo entendió todo cuando la conmovedora mirada de Saga se levantó para verlo con ojos que amenazaban una explosión de lágrimas en cualquier momento. Pasó saliva con dificultad, sintiendo en su garganta un nudo que se extendía hasta su pecho, y se puso de pie para caminar hasta arrodillarse frente a Saga, quien agachaba la cabeza y dejaba a las lágrimas que desde hace rato pugnaban por salir, deslizarse libres por sus mejillas al fin.

Milo colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Saga, mientras otra despejaba los cabellos que cubrían su inclinada frente. Trataba de levantarle el rostro con caricias a través de su mejilla pero aquel rotundamente se negaba.

Milo realmente no necesitó el próximo y lastimero balbuceo de Saga para adivinar que las cosas con Kanon no habían salido como él esperaba.

-Él ya tiene a alguien.-

Milo se acercó para besar la frente de Saga y lo atrajo a un abrazo que el otro instantáneamente correspondió, a la vez que dejaba a su llanto fluir con mayor libertad. Si alguien podía comprenderlo era Milo, así que llorar frente a él no le causaba vergüenza.

-Lo siento…-consoló aquel. 

Saga se aferró a la espalda del menor con asfixiante fuerza, mientras escondía el rostro contra el bronceado cuello. Milo simplemente lo acompañó en silencio, repartiendo suaves caricias sobre su espalda, hasta que tras varios minutos el llanto de Saga comenzó a perder fuerza.

Saga suspiró contra la piel del cuello de Milo, que se encontraba humedecida por la tibieza de sus lágrimas, y depositó ahí un pequeño beso como agradecimiento a su compañía. Aquel tembló al instante, más Saga sabía que no se debió a su tierno gesto; lo que causó la súbita tribulación en Milo fueron dos poderosos cosmos que ambos irremediablemente percibieron llegando al Santuario.

Los identificaron fácilmente; uno de ellos en especial, por su gélida particularidad. Saga por instinto abrazó a Milo con mayor fuerza, tristemente consciente de que tal vez sería la última vez que tendría al escorpión entre sus brazos.


	11. Chapter 11

**Obsesiones del amor **

Capitulo 11 : Verdades engañosas... hundiéndome en dolor 

Estaba estático, no podía moverse, ansiaba correr tras el y decirle o demostrarle que sentía lo mismo, no sabia si estar feliz por saberse correspondido o creer que lo estaba... o simplemente derrumbarse por saber que hacia sufrir a la persona que mas amaba en este mundo... a su gran amor... Después de tanto pensar, su cuerpo reaccionó y de inmediato volteo para alcanzar a su hermano, esperando ver su espalda ... verlo alejarse, pensó si soportotaría verlo irse de su lado... pero solo encontró leves rastros de el portal interdimensional de su hermano...

- Sa... SAGAAAAA! – Grito lo mas que pudo, esperando que Saga lo escuchara y que regresara, pero eso jamás paso...

Kannon, el general marino de Poseidón mas poderoso de entre los siete, estaba destrozado... ya ni en la guerra mas sanguinaria hubiese quedado como lo dejo el simple beso de su hermano... el hombre al que por tanto tiempo había amado en silencio... al que sin pensarlo le daría su vida y su devoción...

Callo de rodillas en el suelo de coral, lagrimas de dolor y arrepentimiento salían de sus bellos ojos, empañando sus hermosas esmeraldas con aire de soledad y desolación... sus manos tocaban el piso, suplicando a los dioses que los ojos de su hermano se giraran hacia el ... retomara sus pasos para regresar a su lado... que sus manos rozaran si quiera su piel ... que sus labios volviera a profanar los suyos... deseo que lo poseyera en ese momento... el quería susurrar su nombre, gritarlo... solo quería estar con el...

Mas su orgullo se apodero de el, se seco las lagrimas y se levanto de el duro suelo de coral que tenia bajo de sus pies... su mirada estaba perdida ... no demostraba ni dolor ni felicidad... solo era una mirada perdida... al llegar el al lado de Sorrento... se detuvo instantáneamente... sin voltear a verlo siquiera... Sorrento se estremeció al sentirlo tan cerca de nuevo... mas sintió como su cosmo estaba seco, frió... distante...

- Vete... ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí... – después de decir tan ariamente esas palabras, continuo con su camino para perderse en la oscuridad de su pilar...

Las secas palabras de Kannon se clavaron en su corazón, el verlo sufriendo de tal manera lo hacia sentirse culpable... el no sabia... el fue engañado y no podía evitar detestar a Kannon por eso, pero el corazón es necio... y a pesar de haber hecho lo que hizo, aun lo amaba, y aun lucharía por una oportunidad... de deshizo de ese pensamiento egoísta... y comenzó a caminar hacia su pilar, de donde jamás debió haber salido...

Por otro lado, en en gran santuario de Atenea, Camus caminaba al lado de Shaka en dirección a el templo de la vasija para desempacar... pasaron por el templo de Aries, Tauro, Géminis, Cáncer... estaban cerca de entrar al templo de Leo... cuando de pronto Shaka se detuvo... Camus no comprendió al principio... pero recordó lo ocurrido con el caballero de Leo... así que se quedo viendo, quien no conociera a Camus diría que lo vio con desprecio... pero en realidad era... talvez... lastima y comprensión.

- Shaka...  
- Estoy bien... sigamos...  
- No...  
- Pe... pero...  
- Primero pasare yo... después tu entraras y hablaras con el...  
- No tengo nada que hablar con el...  
- Si lo tienes, le dirás que le amas y que no sea un completo imbécil...  
- No le digas así...  
- Bien... hasta que te de una señal... paras...  
- Pe... ok...

Camus comenzó a caminar subiendo lentamente los escalones... estaba por alguna razón nervioso, no sabia cual seria la reacción de el león al verlo después de lo sucedido hace algunos días... cada escalón se convirtió en una aguja que se clavaba en su pecho... pero su rostro jamás demostraría nada... mucho menos esto...

- Pido permiso para cruzar este templo sagrado de Leo...  
- Aunque no quiera... el permiso es concedido...  
- Si no esta en ti darme permiso caballero de Leo...  
- Deja la hipocresía de lado Acuario... tu mirada ya no me engaña...   
- No pretendo engañar a nadie...  
- Ya cállate y lárgate antes de que...  
- Antes de que que... Aioria?  
- Lárgate ya...

Camus dio media vuelta comenzando a caminar en dirección de la salida, pero antes de salir se detuvo, aun dándole la espalda y con su voz Helida le dijo al león...

- No lo toque... y su corazón como su cuerpo ... siguen perteneciéndote Leo... no seas idiota para perderlo...  
- ... Camus ... – susurro viendo como el francés salía de su templo...

El león se quedo con las palabras de Camus rondándole en su mente... ¿Acaso lo había respetado?... ¿acaso Shaka le había sido fiel...?... ¿acaso el ahora era el malo de esta historia...?... no podía evitar sentirse indigno de haber tocado a Shaka y de haberlo amado como lo hacia aun... sentía que no merecía el amor del rubio, ahora el se culpaba de haber hecho sufrir a su gran amor... a su lindo rubio... Aioria sonrió con solo recordar el bello rostro del angelical guardián de el sexto templo...

- Pido permiso para cruzar este templo sagrado de Leo...  
- ... – se quedo estático al ser sacado de sus pensamientos por esa voz tan delicada que extrañaba 

El corazón de ambos se habían sincronizado, latiendo el uno por el otro... Aioria volteo lentamente... para encontrarse con un rostro opacado por el manto de la tristeza... sonrió al verlo y se acerco... estiro lentamente su mano para rozar la mejilla de Shaka... este al sentir el roce lento y suave... sonrió y recargo su rostro en su mano... se abalanzó a su pecho... Aioria, sorprendido lo abrazo...

- Aioria... perdóname...  
- Shhhhhh ... ya estas aquí... solo eso importa ya...  
- Te amo...  
- Y yo a ti...

Shaka sonrió y levanto su rostro para encontrarse con el del león... abriendo los ojos para cruzar un par de zafiros brillantes con unas esmeraldas hermosas... sus labios se sellaron en un profundo beso lleno de amor y perdón de ambos... Camus sonrió levemente al sentir esa paz llenar el templo de Leo... y con ella, se llenaba de un verdadero amor...

Regresando al santuario marino, el pilar de4l atlántico del norte... su guardián se encontraba sentado en su sillón con una botella de vodka en la mano con la cabeza hecha hacia atrás y la camisa abierta a medio torso, mostrando su bien formado pecho, producto de tanto entrenamiento... sus piernas abiertas de par a par con unos jeans de mezclilla entallados negros, contorneando sus muslos fuertes, encargados de soportar su cuerpo... y en algún momento, cargando el cuerpo de algún amante...

A pesar de que siempre había amado a Saga, el intentaba llenar el vacío que su lejanía dejaba con el calor de otros cuerpos... aromas de otras sabanas... con roces de otra piel... cuando llego a los brazos de Sorrento nunca dejo de andar buscando otros brazos ya que la sirena no llegaba a llenarlo... suspiro al recordar cada uno de sus amantes... y cada corazón roto que llego a dejar en el camino...

Se levanto pesadamente del sillón, dejo caer la botella la cual derramo su contenido en el suelo, manchando el blanco mármol con el color marrón de el vino... se dirigió con pasos pesados a su recamara... se sentó en la suave cama... acaricio las sabanas lentamente, sus hermosas esmeraldas estaban teñidas de un amargo dolor... se dedico a proporcionar suaves caricias a la suave tela... imaginándose que era la piel de su hermano... la blanca piel de aquel que amaba con locura... con deseo... con un profundo y doloroso amor... 

Apretó la sabana con su puño, su rostro mostró una ira y una desesperación sofocante... arrugo la tela como intentando sacar su coraje con ese acto... de sus ojos comenzaron a salir lagrimas de arrepentimiento y de desesperación... apretó sus dientes y gruño con fuerza arrancando la sabana de el cuerpo de la cama, lanzándola lejos de el... después su ira comenzó a transformarse en un agonizante sollozo... se llevo las manos al rostro, tapando sus ojos que se humedecieron con amargas lagrimas... se dejo caer al suelo de rodillas al pie de la cama... apoyo sus antebrazos en el colchón desnudo... escondiendo su rostro en el hueco que sus brazos hacían... sus sollozos amargos y tristes inundaban la habitación que ahora se sentía tan desolada y deshabitada después de tantos y tantos que pasaron por esa habitación hundiéndose con su dueño en una noche de pasión...

Se deslizo para sentarse en el suelo apoyando su media espalda en el tambor de la cama junto al suave colchón, notando la dureza de la madera y la suavidad de la tela... comenzó a suspirar buscando calma... que sabia que solo aparentemente llegaría pero solo al estar junto a el... esa paz anhelada llegaría por completo... sus esmeraldas contrastando con el rojo que dejo como huella las lagrimas que desde ahora... hasta que el regresara... hasta que el también lo amara...

- Saga... re... regresa...- decía en un suave susurro antes de que los sollozos convulsivos se apoderaron de el nuevamente... una noche larga... dolorosa... torturante... era la que le esperaba al dragón marino...

Por otra parte... en las sombras ... había alguien que seguía los pasos de un aguador que con pesadez subía los escalones del enorme Santuario... dirigiéndose exactamente al templo que le ponía nervioso... que lograba acelerar su frió corazón y que mas de una vez le hizo sonreír sin querer... sin poder evitarlo... el templo de Escorpión... el 8vo templo...

Camus no se daba cuenta... pero unos ojos llenos de maldad lo observaban desde los confines de la oscuridad y una sonrisa malvada se dibujo en su rostro...

- Camus de Acuario... tu eres mi presa... – una voz ronca se escucho... una voz que congelaba hasta las entrañas...


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12.- Traición**

Capitulo por Scarlet Diamond  
----

Se sentía traicionado. Sumamente traicionado. Opuestamente a lo predecible, no era Kanon y su relación con Sorrento lo que le despertaba tan oscuro sentimiento. Aquello le lastimaba irremediablemente pero al fin y al cabo su hermano representaba una herida en su interior que ya más no podría crecer, así que eso era algo con lo que ya había aprendido a lidiar.

Ahora la razón de su dolor; un dolor que no deseaba sufrir y que le hacía sentir culpable al hallarse siendo embargado por él, se debía al inminente fin. El fin de algo que apenas si podría consolidarse como precisamente eso; "algo", y que jamás tuvo un comienzo formal.

Y aun más que todo eso, lo que con mayor molestia retorcía sus entrañas, era la frustración de saber que no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. No tenía derecho, no tenía razón. Al menos no una que se sintiera listo a reconocer y aceptar.

El silencio hizo presa de Saga y Milo mientras, aun compartiendo espacio en el suelo, permanecían abrazados, y ninguno parecía ser capaz de realizar el primer movimiento para separarse.

Mientras Saga trataba de enviar sus impertinentes emociones a algún profundo lugar dentro de sí, Milo se encontraba siendo torturado por el nerviosismo que lo tenía respirando agitadamente. Camus, el perturbador de sus sueños, el dueño de gran porcentaje de sus pensamientos, estaba a unos cuantos escalones de distancia de él. Su partida había sido una que resintió en desmedida, y anhelaba desde entonces el momento de reencontrarse con él, tanto como le temía. Quizás por eso no se levantaba del piso y corría hacia el aludido francés. Entre los brazos de Géminis al menos lo rodeaba seguridad, algo conformista quizás, pero si se aventuraba al campo abierto podría verse atravesado por dos punzantes zafiros que lo matarían con el solo golpe de su rechazo.

No cabía duda de que había extrañado a Camus mortalmente todos los días desde que se fue, y que se sintieron interminables. Pero entonces estaba Saga… él había convertido los días de dolor en algo al menos soportable. ¿Y ahora que debía hacer con él?

El regreso de Camus realmente no significaba nada más que literalmente eso. Aquel no le correspondería jamás. Siempre se había comportado de manera indiferente y hasta cruel hacia Milo, por lo que éste no tenía motivos para pensar que el hecho de que Camus estuviera a punto de pasar por su templo representaría para él un nuevo comienzo. Una oportunidad sí, pero… ¿la aprovecharía?

Alguien más tomó la decisión por él.

-Recíbelo. Díselo.- Saga aconsejó, mientras daba por terminado el abrazo y sacaba fuerzas de algún misterioso sitio dentro de su ser para ponerse de pie y levantar al otro al mismo tiempo.

Milo consecutivamente negaba con la cabeza gacha ante la sugerencia que Saga desinteresadamente había propuesto. Daba una impresión tan adorablemente infantil con la temerosa torción de sus labios y el huidizo comportamiento de sus grandes ojos, que Saga tuvo un duro tiempo conteniéndose para no decir muchas otras cosas que rondaban por su cabeza. Pensamientos de índole mucho más egoísta que sus recientes palabras, y que probablemente sólo colaborarían para la confusión del joven que aun se negaba a dejarlo ir por completo, y sostenía sus brazos con insegura fuerza.

Milo tenía miedo y eso desde hace tiempo no era un secreto. Al menos no uno que orgullosamente luchara por ocultar. No ante Saga. Porque si le hacía notar tal estado a aquel, el joven ya sabía de antemano, que obtendría algún gesto caritativo como consuelo; una mirada, una caricia, un abrazo, y en algunas especiales ocasiones como lo era entonces, una atesorable sonrisa seguida por un acercamiento que culminaba en un beso de mas dulces intenciones que sin embargo traía consecuencias aparentemente poco convenientes.

Al principio ninguno de los dos fue consciente de ellas. Estaban tan concentrados el uno en el otro, que de un segundo al próximo se hallaban retomando el abrazo que nunca llegaron a enteramente dar por terminado. Y Milo llegó a racionalizar como extraño, cuando le pareció escuchar su nombre siendo pronunciado con surrealista claridad.

Mas él era fiel testigo de que los labios de Saga estaban demasiado ocupados como para haber sido capaces de articular palabra.

Entonces escuchó el nombre del mayor siendo llamado en la misma voz e igual tono que encerraba cierto reclamo que apenas se dejaba entrever.

Milo estaba muy seguro de no haber hablado y finalmente concluyó que su acompañante mayor tampoco lo había hecho. 

Hubiera deseado haber llegado a su conclusión más prontamente cuando Saga, después de notar también que se hallaban acompañados por alguien más, se privó de la suavidad que los labios de Milo representaban y reacio permitió al aire establecer distancia entre ellos.

Esa distancia se incrementó abismalmente cuando Escorpio dio continuos pasos hacia atrás, y abrió sus ojos en similar y monstruosa desmedida.

Saga volteó su rostro parcialmente y entonces halló posicionado en el marco de la puerta y con una actitud como siempre dura, y hasta desafiante, al motivo del súbito y claramente apreciable terror que se apoderaba de Milo, quien era incapaz de pronunciar palabra cuando un sentimiento de colapso interno total no le permitía ni abrir la boca.

Aunque pudiera hacerlo no tendría idea de que decir. Se encontraba demasiado sorprendido de ver en la mirada de Camus un nimiamente notable pero innegablemente presente dolor, bastante opacado por el salvaje brillo de resentimiento que acompañaba sus próximas palabras.

-Por lo que veo Shaka mintió.- dijo con herido sarcasmo, sin pedir una confirmación a lo que más que suposición era un comprobado conocimiento para él. 

Decir que Camus dio vuelta aristocráticamente, y con pasos firmes pero siempre elegantes salió del recinto para continuar en rápido ascenso al templo circular que lo esperaba, resulta sobrante.

Y mientras subía, sintiéndose avergonzado ante lo inexplicablemente herido que se sentía, Camus no paraba de reprocharse una y otra vez por haber esperado algo basándose únicamente en las palabras de Virgo, y se prometía nunca volver a permitirse la más diminuta ilusión cuando de asuntos del corazón se tratase. El suyo simplemente no estaba entrenado para ello y dentro de su invisible caja de hielo estaba seguro.

Además, ¿realmente qué tanto significaba Milo para él? Camus continuaba repitiéndose que nada… al menos, no mucho. 

Y mientras tanto, dentro de la habitación donde el guardián de Acuario había esperado encontrar una entusiasta bienvenida, el joven que se supone debía darla, se hallaba de por mas apesadumbrado, entregando su cuerpo al que sentía despojado de toda vida, sobre el mullido colchón que por mas amable que lo recibiera, no le proporcionaba ningún consuelo. 

Saga ya estaba bastante acostumbrado a ese Milo que enteramente decepcionaba a la reputación que típicamente había acompañado al caballero de escorpión, por lo que el lamentable ovillo que se formaba sobre la cama para nada le alarmó.

Se acercó a él hasta sentarse a su lado, y encontrar con su mano la espalda que para su sorpresa no se sacudía por el inconsolable llanto que hubiera esperado encontrar como lágrimas de los ojos de Milo y sollozos de sus labios.

Pero aquel más bien permanecía absorto en pensamientos que, tal como indicaba el fruncimiento de su entrecejo y su turbada mirada, lo confundían tormentosamente. Porque creer que Camus había llegado hasta sus aposentos privados en busca de él, le parecía demasiado irreal. Por la razón que fuera, Acuario jamás había mostrado interés tal como para invadir en su privacidad, si Milo apenas había sido en el pasado merecedor de unas cuantas de sus penetrantes miradas.

A Milo le intrigaba tanto el motivo de tal interrupción como lo que sus palabras pudiesen significar. Shaka era, talvez por la sabiduría que daba la impresión de poseer, el confidente por excelencia de cualquiera que necesitase consejo o simplemente desahogar preocupaciones. Era alguien sumamente perceptivo a quien Milo había llegado a confiar su más grande tribulación.

Y ahora el protagonista del agridulce escozor en su pecho al que Milo se atrevía a llamarle amor, evidentemente enterado del papel que contaba dentro del drama que el corazón del escorpión ponía en pie, se creía desplazado por quien había resultado un suplente por excelencia que había logrado incitar una sensación similar a la que el otro le provocaba.

Saga hubiera apreciado haberse enterado del efecto que provocaba, y descubrir así que era equivalente al que lo tenía víctima. Pero ninguno de los dos deseaba verdaderamente darle una nueva categoría a lo que desdeñosamente clasificaban como no más que una dependencia a la que talvez habían permitido llegar a un nivel enfermizo, que movía a Saga a buscar el frágil cuerpo de Milo y pretender acunarlo entre sus brazos mientras fingía compartir una pena que en realidad no sentía.

Aquel sin embargo, apenas se sentía atrapado en ese abrazo e inmediatamente se liberaba y se ponía de pie, alejándose hacia la puerta con pasos que perdían todo su brío y convicción cuando alcanzaban el límite del cuarto y se detenían por completo mientras dos temblorosas manos se sujetaban del marco de la puerta que Milo anhelaba, tanto como temía, cruzar.

Para Saga fue difícil disimular su azoramiento ante las impredecibles acciones de Milo que de pronto lo situaban a una distancia de él que daba la impresión de crecer constante e interminablemente, y los músculos de su garganta se contraían con una difícilmente controlable intención de decir algo, cualquier palabra o al menos sonido que evitara a Milo dar un paso más. Ignorante a que los oídos de aquel esperaban en igual medida, cualquier señal que ayudara a sus estáticos pies a decidir en que dirección se moverían.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13 : Las dos caras del dolor**

Las escaleras se hacían cada vez más pesadas ... con cada escalón su ilusión se iba desvaneciendo, y aunque hubiese deseado que ciertos ojos picaros le siguieran también sentía como se iba cayendo en un profundo vacío que era su corazón desolado... y la imagen que llegó a encontrar donde debió de haber encontrado otra escena, estaba dando vueltas en su cabeza... torturándolo, como si no fuese suficiente con el dolor que ya sentía su corazón vació...

Suspiró cuando llego a las puertas de Acuario... y volteó deseando que Milo viniera detrás de él... viniera corriendo detrás de él, diciéndole que lo que había pasado era una errónea vista de un ángulo mal tomado... quería intentar creer que no fue lo que vio, engañarse a si mismo con tan solo las palabras de la voz sensual de Milo... más nada de eso pasó... nada...

Apretó la maleta en su mano y entró a su templo tan lento, que tardó más en adentrarse a sus aposentos que en subir desde Escorpio hasta Acuario... más aun así se le hizo sumamente rápido cuando ya estaba pisando la alfombra de su hermosa habitación, decorada al mejor estilo francés...

Giró los ojos para encontrar todo exactamente como lo había dejado, no había huellas de movimiento alguno, salvo una ligera capa de polvo que cubría cada una de sus pertenencias, la mesa que fungía como mesa de arreglo personal con un portarretrato sobre la madera finamente tallada y muy bien barnizada, pulida al extremo que ni el polvo aligeraba su brillo...

Se acercó a dejar la maleta en la cama, abriéndola para sacar de entre las ropas que traía finamente dobladas dentro de la valija, sacó la pequeña figura de Acuario, que alguna vez el caballero de Escorpio le habría regalado en alguno de sus cumpleaños... suspiró y se acrecí a dejarla en su lugar original antes de su viaje...

Detrás del portarretrato...

Después tomo este para ver la imagen... una imagen que jamás podría olvidar... era una fotografía que había conseguido por métodos no muy limpios, de Milo de frente... estaba serio, con ese semblante suave pero a la vez arrogante, sensual... así era como le gustaba verlo desde lejos... más deseaba una mirada más allá que la seductora que conocía en las turquesas de Milo...

Más después de haber presenciado lo que pasó en la recamara de Milo... sabia que eso jamás pasaría... suspiró pesadamente, y dejó el portarretrato en su lugar, odiaba verse debilitado... y desde ese momento juro que no volvería a salir de su ataúd de Hielo... congelando todo lo que afuera le pudiese dañar... involucrando a la recién pareja encontrada en un beso entre tierno y apasionado...

O así le pareció a Camus desde el ángulo que estaba...

Después de volver a suspirar tan suavemente, se miró en el espejo que estaba frete de sí, sobre la masita que en la que estaba recargada su mano... al mirarse, solo pudo ver en sus zafiros, una ola de tristeza... y se juró que cuando se viera al espejo, después de esa noche... no encontraría ese manto de desolación, si no ese siempre congelante aire de superioridad...

Por que él, era Camus de Acuario, el maestro de los hielos...

Se dio la media vuelta para encontrarse en oscuras completamente... algo que le pareció completamente fuera de lugar, ya que había encendido las velas suavemente y de paso la lámpara que iluminaba su recamara... más todo estaba en sombras... y al acercarse al interruptor de la lámpara que estaba al lado de la puerta... sintió como alguien le tomaba la mano... y le jalaba tapándole la boca...

Los brazos que le rodeaban eran fuertes, más fuertes de lo que a el le hubiese gustado, Camus estaba cansado, estaba agotado por el viaje y principalmente por el dolor sentimental dentro de su vacío pecho... así que no pudo hacer mucho para safarse del agarre, mas momentos después, sintió un trozo de tela en su nariz y boca, y un olor que reconoció... Cloroformo...

sintió como las piernas le flaqueaban, como las fuerzas, pocas fuerzas, le fallaban ya... y dejo de resistirse, perdiendo completamente el sentido, entre esos brazos fuertes que le sujetaban posesivamente...

En otra parte, bajo las salvajes olas del mar que parecían intentar mitigar el dolor de un corazón que estaba resguardado bajo su cuidado, y que ese corazón estaba entregado al dolor más tormentoso de todos... un amor que parecía ser correspondido, peor el temor a haber hecho las cosas mal...

Tenia tanto miedo de levantarse de donde se encontraba para caminar siquiera a la entrada de su pilar y encontrarlo de nuevo, ahí, parado frente a la puerta, sonriéndole, con ese semblante serio perdido en otra dimensión y regalándole esa mirada tierna que tanto había anhelado...

Tenia tanto miedo de enfrentarse a él... tenia tanto terror de enfrentar su propio sentimiento...

Suspiró de nuevo y abrió los ojos... y encontró como su cuarto estaba echo un lío... sonrió con ironía y sarcasmo... algo que se había convertido en su principal semblante, más que había abandonado desde que miró a Saga con esa tristeza en sus ojos en Géminis en aquella batalla donde él había defendido el que fuese su templo alguna vez, y del que había huido cobardemente solo por que sentía que no era correspondido, y que al sacar su sentimiento, sabia que Saga se alejaría de él...

Pero él ultimo beso que recibió en sus labios, le había confirmado que no hubiese sido así... pero... ¿quién hubiese sabido?... si Saga solo lo trato con indiferencia, y si cada que él intentaba acercarse, solo Saga huía ante sus saludos, sus miradas, sus contactos, eso hacia que Kanon perdiese cada vez más la posibilidad de que Saga viera dentro de el sus sentimientos retorcidos...

Suspiro entrecortadamente y dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás... para recargarla en el colchón tan suave que aprecia querer abrazarlo APRA que su dolor disminuyera, pero sabia que nada lo aria, más que una mirada, una palabra, un susurro... un simple roce de Saga le calmaría, solo eso... nada más...

Se sintió completamente estúpido... pero llevo su mano a sus labios, y acariciando con la yema de sus dedos sintió como el sabor de los labios de Saga estaban en sus labios aun, y ansiaban, gritaban que los volviera a embriagar con ese dulce néctar que representaban los labios de Saga...

así que decidido se levantó de su asiento en el suelo al lado de la cama y se miró al espejo que se presento frente de sí... y miró su rostro... su rostro en el cual miró a Saga... sonrió, y acaricio la imagen con los dedos, sintiendo el frío del vidrio que reflejaba única y solamente su reflejo, más ese no era Saga...

Lo sabia a la perfección, lo notaba por que a pesar de todo, había diferencias entre las gotas de agua de la tercera casa del Santuario de Grecia... los ojos, el r5asgo de ellos, el brillo de las esmeraldas, el largo del cabello, la tonalidad de la piel... la suavidad de esta... la manera de sonreír... el color que por muy poco era diferente entre sus cabellos...

Siempre había algo que los diferenciaba...

Kanon era un completo imbecil... y Saga... solo era un tonto enamorado... más ambos compartían algo que no se atrevían a enfrentar... o más bien, Kanon era el UNICO que temía a enfrentarse a este sentimiento, aun sabiéndose correspondido de una manera que jamás imaginó...

En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa suave y cerró los ojos... para acariciarse de nuevo los labios... al abrir los ojos vio el reflejo de su mano en su boca, y sus ojos brillantes, anhelantes... a sabiendas que necesitaba ir por él... que debía enfrentarlo, que debía...

Que necesitaba... estar a su lado...

así que con la intención de marcharse... suspiró por ultima vez y abrió el cajón de la cómoda que tenia enfrente de sí, para sacar una caja cuadrada, negra y pequeña, al abrirla, un reflejo dorado iluminó su rostro ensoñador que estaba decorado con una sonrisa enamorada... acercando la caja a sus ojos... después saco de esta una cadena de oro con un dije partido a la mitad... jamás había usado esa cadena, por que sabia que Saga lo odiaría cuando la usara...

Ese dije, lo habían partido a la mitad exactamente un día antes del enfrentamiento para conseguir la armadura de Géminis, prometiéndose que no se iban a separar, pasara lo que pasara, pero al parecer, ninguno de los dos había cumplido esa promesa, ahora ambos estaban mas lejos del otro que nunca...

O... quizás no...

Se colocó la cadena y se miro al espejo... el dije resplandecía contra la poca luz que estaba suavemente filtrada hacia el cuarto, se podría apreciar aun de lejos, que el grabado de un "INI" desde el centro de la partición del dije hacia fuera...

Kanon tomo el dije entre sus dedos y besó la superficie de oro, para después salir de su recamara a paso lento, pero seguro, no sabiendo lo que le esperaría al llegar al Santuario que le vio crecer... que le vio enamorarse perdidamente de Saga... y el que también le vio huir cual cobarde...

Sus pasos entre los corales eran suaves, eran lentos, más aceleró el paso para llegar a la superficie exactamente al lado de Cabo Sunión, que le traía muchos recuerdos... demasiados para los que él hubiese deseado tener, y que sabia que poco ayudarían a lo que estaba decidido hacer...

Suspiró y se infundó valor el mismo, teniendo en cuenta de que su amor, era su fuerza en ese momento... así que salió de la playa para encaminarse por aquel sendero rocoso que conocía tan bien... para llegar a la entrada del Santuario... se detuvo antes para observar la majestuosidad del Sagrado Santuario de Atenea que era coronado por la estatua de la diosa, y decorado con el enorme reloj de fuego que estaba apagado en ese momento...

Suspiró de nuevo, valiente... para subir los escalones hacia géminis, no faltaba nada... y su corazón latía fuertemente, tan intenso que parecía que saldría de su pecho para salir corriendo hacia la recamara de Saga y abrazarlo con fuerza, besándolo con esa indescriptible pasión que estaba reprimida dentro de si, que por culpa de aquel beso robado horas antes, se había despertado...

Al entrar al templo, se extraño al verlo tan vacío, así que decidió levantar un poco su presencia, dándose a notar... pero nada sucedía, así que se aventuró hacia la recamara de su hermano, tocando suavemente abrió, para... encontrarla vacía... así que se desesperó... asusto... y demás cosas... pensando tonterías... y en su pecho aun estaba aquel dije dorado resplandeciendo...

Lo tomo entre sus manos rezando, pidiendo a los dioses que Saga llegara a su templo... estaba ansioso...

Saga... aparece pronto... – dije en un suave susurró echado en la cama de su hermano tomando fuertemente el dije entre sus manos... con los ojos cerrados...

Y sin darse cuenta... el cansancio del viaje realizado, la tensión, y el dolor, la angustia, y demás cosas, le habían agotado al grado de quedarse dormido en la cama de su hermano mayor.


End file.
